Unmei (Destiny)
by Angel Eternal
Summary: Usagi feels she is inadequate as a warrior, and seeks to improve herself - unaware that she is leaving her family and friends in unspeakable danger...Last chapter - warning character death
1.

  
Hey! I mostly write Sailormoon fanfics, except for one   
DBZ V/B fanfic a while back. I've finally gotten around   
to writing a crossover. I've been wanting to for a while,   
and I finally decided I should just write. So here it is. I   
really don't know how this will turn out, so don't ask me   
about the pairing or anything like that, because I don't know.  
This is set after Galaxia in the Sailormoon timeline and  
right after the Cell games in DBZ.  
And this chapter is really long - by my standards at least =)  
To those who have read my stuff before, I am trying desperately  
to break my bad cliff-hanger habit.  
  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter One  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. Enlgish Language Adpaptation to DiC Entertainment 1995  
Dragon Ball Z is coyprighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
She felt she was useless.  
Her friends repeated assured her not to feel this way, that she was  
a 'valued member of the group.' Bullshit.  
She was the precious princess that at all times must be shielded.   
Princess Serenity was never meant to be a warrior.  
But she wasn't Princess Serenity. Oh she knew deep down inside  
that the Princess was a part of her, but she wasn't the Princess.  
She didn't want to live in the shadow of a legendary princess.  
She gazed up at the sky and touched her locket. She knew precisely  
what she was doing. With the full moon at its zenith, she clutched it to   
her heart, and whispered her deepest desire...  
  
***  
  
Tsukino Usagi woke with a pounding head, she shivered, attempted to  
draw her blanket close around her, but she found she didn't have one.  
Bolting upright, she gazed around her in a dazed confusion. Then it dawned  
on her. It had worked.  
Usagi sprang to her feet with her characteristic energy, and gazed around  
her eagerly. She had asked for the Ginzuishou to send her to a place where  
she could develop her powers. This must be it.   
'It' was a dense forest, with nothing about her of civilization. Was she to   
stumble on by herself? She heard something whiz by her left ear, and the tree  
2 meters away from her dissolved into splinters.  
The force of the explosion knocked her backwards, struggling for breath,  
Usagi sat up and stared at the ruined tree, and had she been standing  
a mere millimeter to the left she would be as ruined.  
Holding her breath she looked behind her, and beheld a dark figure.  
He was half - hidden in the shadows, but she could see he was wearing a  
billowing cloak and dark clothes. She knew if the blast came from him,  
he must be a powerful being, and she prayed that he would be of   
assistance to her.  
"Onegai..."  
  
***  
  
"Nani? What do you mean she's gone?"  
Luna paced up and down the corridor, if she were human she would  
be wringing her hands. "Precisely that - she's gone. Her parents have  
no memory of having a daughter - she is gone."  
Mizuno Ami stared at her, "That can not be! There must be some   
explanation. She must be in trouble..."  
A light shimmered behind them, and both turned to face the Senshi  
of Time.  
Sailor Pluto bowed to them, "Gomen nasai for appearing formally,   
but it is imperative that I let you know that the princess is safe."  
Ami and Luna breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Arigato Kami-sama." Ami whispered  
"However..."  
Luna shook her head, "I knew she would say that."  
"The princess is beyond our reach - I can tell you of her safety, but  
I cannot guarantee it."  
Ami shook her head, her blue eyes wide with concern, "How can I   
tell them?"  
The task of informing the other Senshi had befallen her, and she knew  
not how she would do so.  
She turned to Luna, "We've got to tell them."  
Luna nodded distractedly and followed Ami.  
  
***  
  
"What is a child like you doing here?"  
His voice was deep and husky, the question posed with the slightest  
hint of a threat.  
Usagi stood up - she was no child and she would let this man know it.  
"I...I am in need of assistance."  
The man in the shadows remained silent, Usagi went on. "I need to   
learn how to...fight."  
The man stepped out of the shadows and Usagi saw he was no human.  
She suppressed the gasp of surprise, and she stared at him...it...no him.  
He was certainly male, but he had green skin and two little antennas on  
his head. His eyes were dark and piercing, and she could clearly see  
the muscles rippling beneath his clothing.  
"And why do you come here?"  
Wishing to reveal as little as possible, Usagi looked away, she did not  
think she could lie to him, Usagi had difficulty lying as it was  
"I was told that I would find help here." It wasn't a lie - it was the   
partial truth.  
One eyebrow rose. "And who told you, you would find here?"  
Usagi remained silent.  
He sighed, "I am known as Piccolo - if it is fighting you wish to learn,  
I know of others who can teach you."  
Usagi smiled, "I am Tsukino Usagi - it was you fired that ball of   
flame wasn't it?" without waiting for a reply she rushed on. "Why can't  
you teach me?"  
Piccolo regarded her. "I have someone else in mind."  
"Someone else?" Usagi wondered if this 'someone else' was as  
green as him - or as powerful. She could feel the power emanating  
from him, it did not frighten her because she knew he would not  
harm her.  
Piccolo was confused, why would a petite human girl like her would  
want to learn to fight? From one of the Z fighters at that. But he had   
no idea if the girl knew who he was.   
He turned to go, and Usagi braced herself and followed him, however  
he had taken to the air.  
"Ano - I can't follow you like that." she was almost ashamed to say  
so. Where was she? Was it common for people to fly here? Would  
she be giving herself away by confessing that fact? But she could see  
no other way.  
Piccolo sighed, he should have expected that, he held out his hand  
to her, and she hesitantly took it. Swiftly she was borne into the air.  
Usagi had never flown before, she gazed around her in amazement.  
Everything looked so different - it was an exhilarating feeling.  
Piccolo was surprised, the little girl showed absolutely no fear.  
He intended to take her to Kami's Lookout first - maybe Dende would   
be able to figure out this mystery.  
  
***  
  
Mr. Popo was calmly watering his plants, when Piccolo landed. He   
looked up and was surprised to see a human girl with him - a very  
beautiful one at that.  
Dende walked out - seeing Piccolo he smiled, his smile brightened  
when he saw who he brought with him.  
"Ah - we've been expecting you your Hig..."  
Usagi's eyes widened "Iie"  
She had no idea how this younger version of Piccolo knew who she   
was. She only knew that she didn't want anyone knowing who  
she was.  
Dende seemed to sense her unwillingness to disclose her identity.  
Piccolo's perpetual scowl deepened, "What do you mean?"  
Dende sighed, "This is Usagi."  
Piccolo waved that away, "I know that - I am no imbecile. What   
do you mean you've been expecting her?"  
Dende sighed and turned to Usagi. "A friend of yours has let me  
know of your arrival at our dimension..."  
"A friend of mine?"  
"Our dimension?"  
Usagi pondered this for a moment; then the answer came blindingly  
clear. "Pluto."  
Dende nodded, pleased that he didn't have to prompt her.  
Piccolo was still confused. "What do you mean 'our dimension'?"  
Instead of Dende answering, it was Usagi who decided to help  
him, "Gomen nasai for deceiving you Piccolo-san, but I wasn't sure  
if you would believe me. I come from another dimension - in this  
dimension I am a fighter. I fight for love and justice. But I feel that  
I am inadequate - thinking that I am a liability to my team, I sought  
assistance."  
"Love and justice?" Piccolo couldn't imagine such a little thing  
being a fighter.  
Usagi sighed, "You think I can't be a fighter too ne?"  
Ashamed to admit it, Piccolo nodded.  
Usagi sighed, and decieded to show him, "Moon Prism Power...  
MAKE UP!"  
In a whirl of ribbons and light, Sailor Moon stood before them.  
"This is my fighting form - it's power is nothing compared to yours -  
I have items that enhance my fighting prowess, but I want to be   
able to fight without them."  
Piccolo shook his head, utterly amazed as he studied her. "You are   
wrong Usagi. Your power level is higher then mine, but you need to   
be able to tap into it." He studied her for a second, and frowned again,   
"Tell me how you fight in such a short fuku?"  
Sailor Moon laughed, "I don't run around, kick and punch a lot   
if that's what you mean - and Piccolo it's 'Sailor Moon' in this form -  
or just 'Moon', but never 'Usagi'."  
Piccolo shrugged accepting that. He sighed and turned to Dende.  
"I still don't know if I should train her - maybe someone else -  
maybe Krillin or one of the human fighters."  
Dende shook his head, "Piccolo, she is no human if that is your  
concern. Perhaps Goku or Gohan if one of them is willing to train  
her."  
Piccolo considered her again, "Hai - I suppose..."  
Moon sighed, and de-transformed, "If you don't mind Piccolo-san,  
if you aren't willing to train me, would you find someone who does?"  
Piccolo glanced at Dende and saw him nod, sighing he nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Is everyone here yet?"  
Hino Rei shrugged. "Are we counting the Outers?"  
Ami nodded nervously, she still had no idea how to tell them.  
Rei sighed, "Then iie - we're waiting for the Outers and Usagi." she followed Ami with a tray. "I don't see why we have to wait for them Ami-chan. Can't we just start now? Luna looks like she's about to collapse. What is going on?"  
Ami shook her head firmly, "Gomen Rei-chan, I can't tell you. I  
want to wait until everyone is here -everyone needs to hear this and  
I'm not willing to say this again. We are waiting for the Outers."  
"We're here."  
They turned to see Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru at the door.  
It was Haruka who had spoken; it was her now who stepped into  
the room. "What is going on?"  
Ami motioned for everyone to sit down. "I guess we can begin now."  
Rei shook her head, "Matte - you said to wait for everyone. Usagi no  
baka isn't here yet."  
Mamoru nodded, "Hai - I was going to pick her up, but I was running  
late..." then his eyes widened and he stared at Ami, "What happened to  
Usako?"  
They all turned to Ami, their bodies tense as they waited.  
Ami took a deep breath, the time had come to tell them, "Usagi...Usa...  
she's gone."  
"NANI?!" They all lunged to their feet except for the calm Setsuna and   
the nearly catatonic Luna.  
Rei was the first to speak, "Ami-chan, what do you mean 'Usagi is   
gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" the note of panic in her voice was  
unmistakable.  
Ami looked to Setsuna imploringly, she couldn't possibly go on.  
Setsuna sighed and stood, drawing everyone's attention to herself.  
"Usagi is in another dimension for reasons I cannot tell you. She is safe  
at the moment, but I am uncertain whether she will remain so."  
Mamoru took a threatening step toward, "Setsuna, Kami help me  
if you had something to do with this..."  
Setsuna rose and stared him in the eye. "This was her wish. I only  
knew of it after the event."  
Haruka shook her head, "What do you mean you are 'uncertain  
whether she will remain' safe? Don't tell me we can't reach koneko  
if she needs us."  
Setsuna looked away, she could not meet Haruka's gray-blue   
eyes. "Gomen nasai Haruka..."  
"Iie!" Haruka screamed her denial. Michiru wrapped her arms  
around her, trying to offer comfort.  
Rei turned to Setsuna, anger flashing in her violet eyes, "Fix it  
Setsuna." Her voice was low and menacing.  
Setsuna shook her head helplessly, "I cannot. It is not something  
I can 'fix' Rei-chan. Usagi will come back when she wants to."  
Mamoru shook his head, "Dooshite? How could she just leave  
like that. Why would she leave? How could she leave..."  
Ami went to stand by Setsuna. "Onegai, don't blame Setsuna. It's  
not her fault..."  
Setsuna touched her shoulder, "I understand that Ami-chan. They  
are merely upset." she turned the others. "I know you all love her  
in your own ways, but there is nothing we can do. I have done  
my best to ensure Usagi's safety. But the dimension she is in is  
fraught with tension just like ours, however they play a vastly   
different game from us." she took a deep breath and looked at  
them all one by one, searching each face, "I know you may not  
think so at the moment, this is a good thing for Usagi. We must  
stand back now. She will at some point in the future rule the   
entire world and perhaps beyond, she needs to be able to stand  
on her own."  
Minako sighed, "I for one understand that Setsuna - I believe in  
Usagi. She can stand up to anything if she only puts her mind to it.  
But can you bring her back?"  
Setsuna shook her head.  
Minako looked away, and Makoto spoke the words she was  
unable to say herself. "What if Usagi doesn't want to come back?  
How will any of us survive?"  
  
***  
  
They approached Goku's house, Piccolo did not want to take  
Usagi to Kame house with the lecherous Master Roshi. Besides  
if it was to be one of the Sons that would train the girl, he should   
introduce her to them first.  
Goku looked up as he sensed Piccolo's ki, he shouted over his  
shoulder, "Hey Gohan! Today seems the day for visits."  
A teenaged Gohan walked out, grinning, "Yeah - Piccolo-san's  
on his way."  
Piccolo landed, putting Usagi down.  
Gohan and Goku stared at her, Usagi sighed, she was getting  
really tired of people doing that.  
"Usagi this is Son Goku and this is Gohan." Piccolo motioned  
to each one. "I trained Gohan when he was young."  
Usagi bowed to them.  
Gohan stared at her, fascinated by her hair. It was incredibly  
long, up to her ankles held up by two strange balls on each side  
of her head. It was gold. Pure molten gold. Piccolo was speaking,  
Gohan tried to focus.  
"...and she's from another dimension..."  
"Nani?" Goku scratched his head, utterly confused, "How did  
that happen?"  
Piccolo shrugged, "Ask her."  
Goku turned to Usagi, who just shrugged.  
Piccolo rolled his eyes, "I figured that would be her answer."  
Usagi sighed, "Gomen Piccolo-san, Son-san, I just prefer not to  
talk about it."  
Goku waved aside the formality. "Onegai, call me Goku - almost  
everyone does."  
Usagi grinned, and Gohan almost fell over. "Alright Goku-san."  
Piccolo turned the subject to the possibility of her training with  
Goku.   
Goku's eyed widened, "Nani? Piccolo I don't think..."  
Piccolo shook his head, he had anticipated this protest, "Her power   
level is higher then mine - she merely needs to redirect it."  
Goku and Gohan now stared at Usagi, seeing her in a different  
light. Piccolo was no weakling and if this girl was stronger then him...  
Gohan shook his head, "I mean no disrespect Piccolo, but I don't   
sense any ki at all! Are you sure?"  
Goku studied her intently, "Are you human?"  
Usagi quickly shook her head, "Not technically."  
"Technically?"  
Usagi sighed again. "I am a reincarnated Lunarian."  
This confounded Goku. "Reincarnated Lunarian?"  
Usagi smiled at him, "That is a long story, and now is not the time  
to tell it."  
"Lunarian? As in you're from the moon?" Gohan shook his head,  
almost as confused as his father.  
Usagi nodded. Piccolo chuckled, "Gomen Usagi - I destroyed   
that."  
Usagi nodded thoughtfully, "So that explains it." She murmured,  
thinking of the empty feeling within her.  
Goku shook his head, "I don't see how I can train her if she's no  
fighter."  
Usagi looked up quickly, "But I am."  
Before she could transform to show them, Piccolo stopped her.  
"Matte Usagi. It maybe better if you do this...in private."  
Now Usagi was confused. "In private?"  
He grinned, "Usagi, I don't know if you know this but when you  
transform, the clothes melt off you."  
"Oh!" Realization made her eyes widen, and embarrassment  
pinked her cheeks. "Then when I..."  
This time Piccolo couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry, Both  
Dende and I are asexual."  
Usagi was still utterly mortified, that little fact did not comfort her.  
She bowed to them and quickly ran to the shelter of the trees.  
The fighters stared after her, unsure how to deal with this new  
situation.  
Gohan shook his head, "Piccolo I don't know about this..."  
He had wished that Piccolo had not stopped Usagi from transforming  
in front them - seeing her clothes melt off her would have been...  
interesting...  
A sudden flash of light amidst the trees brought his attention back  
to the present. A female came towards them - clearly she was Usagi.  
Usagi was wearing a sailor fuku, with enormous bows at the front  
and back. Crescent shaped earrings dangled from her earlobes, and  
there was a golden tiara at her forehead.  
Gohan thought she was radiantly beautiful, but she was no warrior.  
At least not by his standards.  
Sailor Moon stepped forward, and sighed, "I realized that my power  
level is nothing compared to yours, even in this form..."  
Goku shook his head, "Gomen nasai Usagi-chan, but I don't sense  
any ki coming from you."  
Moon smiled, and concentrated on raising her power level. When   
she heard their gasp, her smile widened.  
Goku and Gohan and never felt a power like this. It was not precisely  
the level of it that surprised them, for it was about as high as Piccolo's.  
They were surprised about her ability to conceal her power. It went  
to nothing to this in a second. She didn't seem to exert any effort at  
all either. The power itself...It had a strange aura to it, a feeling that  
they had never felt. Goku pondered on this, what could possibly  
cause such a strange effect, it was almost as if...but no, that was  
impossible.  
Moon sighed, and de-transformed, and in another instant Usagi  
stood before them.  
"I just learned to do that!" she smiled happily.  
They all gaped at her. Gohan was the first to speak the question  
all on their minds. "What do you mean?"  
Usagi's smile widened. "I don't usually do that - make my power  
be known on a physical level. I usually channel my power through  
my talismans. I noticed how this aura exuded from Piccolo, and   
I observed how he channeled his power, and it surprised me to see  
that he channeled it through himself. So, I decided to try it for  
myself."  
Their jaws dropped. This girl, whose fighting technique was completely  
different from anything they had ever known, who channeled her  
ki in vastly different way, had managed to learn how they channeled  
their ki by mere observation!  
Goku studied her intently, it would be a challenge to train her. He   
briefly considered the other Z fighters. With Piccolo bringing her to  
him, he had indicated that he had no desire to train her. The fact that  
her power level was higher then his was no factor. But Usagi looked   
fragile, maybe that was the primary reason. Piccolo had also only  
trained Gohan, and that was out of necessity.  
Vegeta was completely out of the question. It was a fact that the   
Saiyjin no ouiji preferred to train alone.  
Mirai Trunks would also be equally out of the question, though the  
young man was powerful, he would have no idea how to train   
anyone, much less someone like Usagi.  
There were the human Z fighters, but again, each was unlikely  
to be able to train the girl.  
Krillin was still completely helpless around beautiful women, he  
would be like putty in Usagi's little hands.  
Yamcha would be totally inappropriate as well, though Goku had  
been friends with Yamcha for more years then he can count, he knew  
that he could not be trusted to train a young woman.  
Tien and Chaotzu had never dreamed of training with any other  
person.  
So who was left but him and...  
"I'll train her Otousan."  
Goku smiled to himself, this was just perfect, he didn't even  
have to ask him. "Well sure son, if you think it won't be too much  
for you."  
Usagi grinned, "Great! Finally I find someone to train me!" she   
bounded up to Gohan, "Should I call you Sensei from now on?"  
Gohan smiled shyly, "Iie, Gohan should be fine."  
"What is going on?!"  
They all turned, Usagi peered around Gohan and saw a woman,  
not much taller then herself, with raven hair tied up in a high bun,   
two strands framing an exquisitely angry face.  
Goku laughed nervously, placing one hand behind his head,  
"Chi chi! This is chibi Usagi." he took Usagi by the elbow and  
pushed her forward.  
Chi chi eyed Usagi, "Chibi? Goku, can't you see she's no child?!  
How old are you girl?"  
Growing nervous, Usagi tried to clear her throat. "Uh - sixteen  
ma'am."  
"Sixteen huh?" Chi chi studied the young girl. The girl was breath-  
takingly beautiful and delicately built. "I heard you asking my son  
if you are to call him Sensei - is he tutoring you?!"  
"Uh..." Usagi was unsure how to reply. Gohan saved her by  
stepping quickly forward, "Ah, hai Okaasan, I'm helping her with  
math."  
"Oh." Ch chi was still suspicious, something was not right. Nothing  
is ever right when the three of them were assembled like this.  
Goku stepped forward, not sure how Chi-chi was going to respond.  
"Uh Chi-chi, Usagi will be staying with us for a while."  
Chi chi's sharp black eyes focused on Usagi again, "Nani?  
Dooshite? Where is your parents child?"  
Usagi spoke before any of the men could stop her. "Ma'am I  
come from another dimension and are far from my family and  
friends."  
Chi chi stared at the girl, what was this? "You come from another  
dimension?"  
Usagi stepped forward, a bright smile in place, "You see, I am  
a warrior from another dimension, but I sought to better myself.  
I asked to be sent to a place where I could grow not only as a  
fighter but also as a person. My past does not really matter for  
the moment, if I was to tell you the story I fear I would only  
confuse you. All that is needed for now is that I am Tsukino  
Usagi, at times an ordinary sixteen year old girl and at others  
the fighter Sailor Moon."  
Chi chi nodded thoughtfully, then frowned and turned to her  
son, "Any why did you tell me you were going to tutor her math?!"  
Her voice rising a decibel with each word.  
Usagi winced, and quickly stepped in to save Gohan. "Well   
he is."  
Chi chi frowned at her, and reminded Usagi very much of her  
own mother, "Now young lady you just told me you are a fighter  
from another dimension, my son was going to train you wasn't he!"  
Usagi smiled, "Well yes, but I also told you that I wanted to grow  
not only as a fighter but also as a person and that would involve  
broadening my mind." she winced at the thought.  
Chi chi nodded in approval, instantly liking Usagi. "That is   
precisely what I think. Fighting isn't the world."  
Usagi nodded, "Hai."  
The Z warriors gaped at her, but before any of them can utter  
a word, Chi chi spoke up again.  
"Well, know that I understand, why don't you come in and   
have dinner now Usagi?" she glanced at Piccolo. "I guess since  
you're here, you might as well eat too." she hustled them all  
in, Goku was more then willing to be hustled.  
Usagi was just as eager as Goku. The mention of food had   
reminded her that she hadn't eaten in awhile and the prospect of   
it now just made her dizzy with gratitude.  
They all sat down to a sumptuous banquet, there were stars in  
Usagi's eyes. "Are you having a party or something?"  
Chi chi laughed, "Iie, this is normal and you'll see why in a second."  
Goku had sat down, and started to dig in. Not even pausing to  
chew, the food was almost literally inhaled.  
Usagi studied him, and smiled, she found it oddly refreshing to  
see another person eat more then her. Then without another   
thought, she sat and proceeded to eat.  
Gohan, Piccolo and Chi chi stared at the two of them scoffing  
the food down. By now they were used to seeing Goku stuff his  
face with food, but to see this tiny girl doing the same thing...  
Granted she wasn't stuffing the food down as fast as Goku, but it  
was pretty close.  
Both leaned back, and sighed happily, eyes closed.  
Usagi was the first to speak. "That was good! You're a wonderful  
cook Chi chi-san!"  
"Arigato..." Chi chi murmured, still too stunned to think.   
Usagi grinned at her, a wonderful little lopsided grin on her face,  
and then she noticed that only she and Goku had eaten. Now distressed,  
her hand flew to her mouth. "Gomen! Gomen nasai! I didn't realize..."  
Gohan laughed, "Don't worry about it, we're...umm...used to seeing  
food disappear."  
Chi chi nodded, trying to appease the distressed Usagi. "Hai, don't  
worry about it Usagi - I'm flattered."  
Usagi's smile came back in full force. "So when do I get started?"  
  
  
  
So what does everyone think so far?  
  



	2. Begin...

  
Thank you for the wonderful comments!  
After thinking about it - I just want to clear up the DBZ timeline.  
Obviously you can see I messed up a bit. This is set after the   
Cell games, but just pretend that Goku is still alive. Gohan is 17,  
but he hasn't met Videl yet, and the Boo saga is yet to start.   
The ages of the children (the adults would be their normal ages):  
  
Gohan = 17  
Usagi = 16  
Mirai Trunks = 18  
Goten = 6  
Trunks = 7  
Bra = a couple of days  
Marron = 4  
  
Inner Senshi = 16  
Mamoru = 20  
Haruka and Michiru = 18  
Hotaru = 14  
Setsuna = who knows?  
  
Call it artistic license =)  
  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Two  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. Enlgish Language Adpaptation to DiC Entertainment 1995  
Dragon Ball Z is coyprighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo, after seeing that no clothing could be found that would fit  
Usagi, produced some for her. They were in the same style as   
Goku's gi, but in black, and the inside shirt was white. The white  
shirt fit her like a second skin, but she was mollified when she saw  
that the black gi was voluminous, which she clinched tightly at   
her waist.  
Seeing that her hair would get in the way in the current odango  
style. She took it down, and put it back up in a high ponytail. She   
plaited half, and wound it around like a bun, and let the rest   
flow down to her waist.  
She felt she was ready for anything. She walked out, and saw  
that Gohan was already outside. He seemed to be meditating.  
She sat next to him, attempting to copy him. He sat in the lotus  
position, which she had seen Rei sit in.  
He breathed deeply, "You must learn to focus on yourself, on  
the energy that flow through you. You must understand this   
energy for it to be of any use to you."  
Usagi nodded, and closed her eyes. She tried to focus inward  
as Gohan had instructed. At first she couldn't feel anything, then  
she remembered how she had managed to raise her ki. She tried  
finding the energy. When she found it, instead of channeling it  
outwards, she focused it inwards, and she felt the energy whipping   
through her veins.  
Gohan peeked at her, and noticed that she had begun to float  
upwards. Alarmed that she would float away without her knowing  
it, he grabbed hold of her ankle.  
Startled, Usagi's eyes opened, and Gohan saw that her eyes were  
a glowing silver.  
Usagi looked down at Gohan, then noticed the empty air between  
her and the ground. With a screech she came crashing back down.  
Gohan laughed, as she rubbed her offended bottom.  
"That hurt Gohan-kun! Don't laugh!"  
Gohan couldn't help himself, the expression on her face was   
comical. "Gomen Usa but..."  
Usagi glared at him, until he managed to control himself.  
He took a deep breath. "Usa, you're exerting too much energy.  
You should only feel your power, not use it."  
Usagi sighed, disgruntled, "That was what I was doing! I was  
only feeling the energy coursing through my body, that's it."  
Gohan studied her, "Well, it might better if I thought you how to  
fly first." He took her by her slim waist, and before she could blink  
she found herself on a cliff.  
She peered down apprehensively. Gohan set her down on the ground.   
"I am going to teach you the technique of bukujutsu. This is the   
ability to fly using your ki. Now, you were getting the hang of it.  
Now I want you to do the same thing you did then ne?"  
Usagi nodded, and before she could process what was happening  
Gohan had thrown her off the cliff.  
Usagi screamed, and then remembered what Gohan had said,  
she tried desperately to find that energy within her and felt it   
coursing through her.  
She heard laughter, and cautiously opened her eyes. She saw  
Gohan floating before her. "That's good Usa - you can open your  
eyes you know - it won't kill you."  
Usagi opened her eyes, when she saw the dizzying drop below  
her, she lost concentration and began to fall again.  
Gohan acted immediately, before she could fall more then a meter  
he had already caught her. "Come on Usa, I know you can do this."  
Taking a deep breath, Usagi fought for calm. When she managed  
to still her pounding heart, she cautiously slid out of Gohan's embrace.  
She was one more hovering, "Oke - I think I can do this."   
Gohan smiled at her. "Usa, try not to exert too much energy. I know   
you're trying hard to master this technique, but at the moment you  
are exerting far too much power then necessary to be merely   
hovering. You'll tire yourself out doing that."  
Usagi nodded distractedly, indeed the effort was exhausting her.  
She tried lowering her power level as much as she dared, and found  
that she was still hovering. She lowered her power level further. This  
was an effort, Usagi was used to exerting the maximum of her power  
for every attack. This technique required the very minimum of her ability.  
Gohan watched her, as she tried to master the technique. He had   
been flying ever since he could remember, if not on his own, with his  
father or on the Kintoun. He could see that this was almost completely  
alien to Usagi. He didn't think he would ever cease being amazed by  
her, before his very eyes, Usagi was mastering this technique. He   
watched, as she managed to lower the amount of ki that she was using,  
until it was barely detectable. Yet he knew that she was still using ki  
because she had yet to plummet to the jagged rocks below.   
He surmised that either she was very good at concealing her power level  
or she was extremely powerful. Gohan thought that her power was  
immense, she just needed to redirect it from her talismans and her   
other form into herself.  
She looked up, blue eyes shining. "How's this?"  
Gohan grinned at her, "Perfect. But it's a different matter actually  
moving in a direction."  
Usagi smiled, and tried to move forward, but she found that she   
was dropping again, before Gohan could grab her, she had regained  
her concentration. She took a deep breath, and concentrated on moving forward, and was exhilarated to see that she was moving.  
Gohan grinned and followed her at the slow pace that she needed, then  
was shocked when she zoomed past him. Gohan stared after her,  
mouth gaping as she was quickly getting out of sight.  
Usagi felt the adrenaline pumping through her. She had always looked  
at flying with some abhorrence, as the only ones that she knew that   
could fly were evil. But she knew that it came to Gohan and Piccolo   
naturally. She loved it, the wind ripping through her long golden hair.  
She could barely remember a time when she had only the mundane  
human walk. Then she stopped and turned around and saw Gohan  
had not followed her.  
"Gohan-kun! Come on! I want to eat!"  
Gohan laughed, he was suddenly glad that he insisted on training  
Usagi, this was going to be fun.  
  
Rei stared into the flames, searching, hoping. Searching for the light  
that was Usagi, and hoping that Usagi would reach out to her.  
There was one question that continued to plague her more then anything  
else. Dooshite?  
Why did Usagi leave? Had they done something wrong? Had she  
done something wrong?  
What if...what if Usagi never wanted to come back?  
Rei knew that these very question were plaguing everyone else.   
She knew that ever since Usagi's disappearance, Mamoru had not  
left his apartment. It had been a week.  
Ami kept searching on her computer, obsessed with finding a way   
to locate Usagi and bring her back.  
Makoto had been endlessly cooking. She had sent food to Mamoru,  
but Makoto would find the food on his doorstep come morning. The  
others reluctantly ate it. Rei herself had been feeding it to her crows.  
She had barely eaten the past week.  
She had no idea what the Outers were doing, but Haruka left last  
week's meeting in a dark despair, and Rei doubted if that mood lifted  
from the older Senshi's shoulders.  
Rei herself had not torn herself away from the flames for more then  
fifteen minutes. She had been living on water, with barely any food.  
She just kept waiting, searching, hoping.  
  
  
Usagi brushed out her long golden hair, she was thinking about what  
Gohan had taught her today. She had yet to completely grasp using  
her ki in this strange way. Then something occurred to her, acting upon  
it, she took out her henshin stick.  
"Moon Prism Power - Make up!"  
The light and ribbons whipped out, Usagi let herself be lost in the   
energy that vibrated around her. With this new awareness of her own  
energy, she felt the power of the moon twining around her own  
essence, binding and enhancing it.  
Once transformed into the warrior of the Moon, she took out her  
disguise pen and concentrated...  
  
Gohan tip-toed in at dawn. He saw that Usagi was still fast asleep.  
Her long golden hair was loose, and it practically enshrouded her.  
He wondered if she had ever woken to find it wrapped around her  
throat. He tip-toed over to her, and gazed down at her. She seemed  
engulfed by a golden cloud. Sighing, Gohan pushed the thoughts away.  
He had to train Usagi, these thoughts could only get him in trouble.  
"Usagi - wake up."   
No response, talking louder, he nudged her shoulder. "Hey Usa!"  
Still nothing. Shouting, and shoving her shoulder. "Usagi!"  
Nothing. Gohan stared down at her. He smiled, then reached over  
to tickle her ear.  
Usagi jerked away, rolled over and landed on the floor.  
"Itai!" Eyes flying wide open, Usagi stared up at Gohan. "Why did   
you do that for?!"  
Gohan smiled. "You wouldn't wake up."  
Grumbling, Usagi stood up. "I am not a morning person."  
She stated this so simply, Gohan wondered if it was supposed to mean  
something. "So?"  
Growling at him, "You are not supposed to..." she lifted the curtain,  
and was aghast to see that it was still dark. "Gohan! It's the middle of  
the night! Nani..."  
Gohan held up his hand. "Usagi, its dawn. We have to start training."  
Gohan knew he shouldn't laugh, but at this, Usagi's eyes bulged out,  
and he was frightened that they would simply fall out.  
"NANI?!"  
Gohan merely smiled, "I never said it would be easy. Come on -  
the real training starts today."  
Usagi gaped at him, "What do you mean the 'real' training? Wasn't  
yesterday, the 'real' training?!"  
This time Gohan laughed, "Kami iie! Usa, that was just to get you  
used to using your ki. That was nothing."  
  
  
"Kami have mercy!"  
Usagi flopped down on the ground. Gohan rolled his eyes. "Usa!"  
Usagi waved at him, pleading silently for him to remain silent, while  
she struggled for breath.   
"You're trying to kill me."  
Gohan shook his head, "Iie Usa - this is just basic punches and kicks,  
hell I'm not even using my ki!"  
Usagi glared at him, "Hai, rub it in."  
Gohan offered her his hand, taking a deep breath, Usagi took it.  
Gohan stood legs wide, arms open. "Come on Usa - free shot."  
Usagi punched him feebly on the stomach. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
"You trying to tickle me?"  
Usagi heard the taunt in his voice, exhausted and frustrated, Usagi  
lashed out.  
Gohan's eyes widened when hers turned silver. Usagi dropped to the   
ground, and swept his legs out from under him, before he could  
process what was happening, she had whirled to her feet. As soon  
as he stood, she lashed out viciously with hard punches, then she sent  
him flying with an open-palmed punch.  
"Kami..." Gohan lay on the grass, staring at her.   
Usagi was grinning smugly at him, "Being Sailor Moon had some  
advantages."  
"But...but you said...you said that you didn't fight physically."  
Usagi shrugged, "Didn't, doesn't mean couldn't."  
Gohan shook his head, "Then use what you know then!"  
Usagi sighed, "This is hard, and I don't understand how fighting you like  
this is going to help me understand to use my ki!"  
Gohan sighed as well. "Usa, I fight this way, I just redirect me ki   
into my punches and kicks. Try it."  
Usagi centered her power into her hand, and lashed out with what  
she considered a vicious punch. Gohan stumbled backward, he didn't   
steel himself for her attack. It was a good one at that - weak, but good.  
Usagi beamed at him, completely ecstatic. "That was great!"  
Gohan laughed, "Don't tell me you developed a taste for violence   
already." then he looked back in the direction of his otousan's house.  
"Krillin is here!"  
"Krillin?" Usagi asked, she saw the joy on Gohan's face.  
"Hai, he's one of my otousan's best friends - he's also one of mine." He  
grinned at her. "You'll love him."  
  
  
"So you say she's from another dimension?" Krillin was busy trying   
to imagine the young girl that Goku had described.  
18 and Chi chi were in the kitchen. Krillin and 18 had taken Goten  
for a weekend visit. At the moment, Goten was running around, trying  
to escape little Marron.  
"Okaasan!! Onegai! Get her away from me!" Goten whined.  
Chi chi laughed, "She only wants to play with you Goten."  
Goten glared at his mother, "When can I go play with Trunks?"  
Chi chi sighed, "Goten, you just got home..."  
"We're here." Chi chi looked up, relieved to see her older son, and  
Usagi.  
"Arigato Kami!" Chi chi sighed. 18 laughed.  
Gohan spied his little brother. "Hey Goten!"  
Goten spun around, his eyes lighting up. "Onii-san!"   
Chi chi smiled indulgently, and went to fetch some toys for  
Marron.  
Goten launched himself at his older brother, "When can we start training  
again?"  
Gohan laughed, and tried to pry Goten off his leg. "Maybe you can  
train with Otousan."  
Goten's eyes lit up, then narrowed in suspicion. "Dooshite?"  
Gohan turned, and Usagi stepped into the doorway. Goten looked  
up at her, confused.  
"Goten this is Usagi, Usa, this is my otouto."  
Usagi smiled at the little boy who looked so much like Goku.  
"Konnichiwa Goten-chan."  
Goten glared at Usagi, then turned his resentful eyes to Gohan.  
"What does she have to do with anything?"  
Usagi tried to suppress her giggles. Gohan smiled ruefully at Goten.  
"Well you see, I'm training her."  
Goten's eyes widened. "Nani?! What are you doing training a girl?"  
Usagi knew it would be better if she kept her mouth shut.1  
Gohan laughed, while 18 glared at him, "What about me Goten?  
I'm a girl."  
Goten waved that aside, "But you're an android - you were built  
to be strong - she's just a girl."  
Usagi gaped at him, the little squirt may look like Son Goku, but  
he was nothing like his otousan in his outlook.  
Gohan laughed again, "Goten, you know better then that. If Okaasan  
was to hear you..."  
Goten's eyes widened, "Onii-san! You won't tell will you?"  
Usagi tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Iie - he wouldn't. I don't   
know about me."  
Goten turned to her, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
Usagi glared at him, he reminded her of Shingo. "You don't want   
to try me."  
Gohan swiftly intervened, knowing how his brother would react to  
that not-so-subtle threat. "Oke - that's enough you two. You guys  
will be living under the same house for some time - you can start  
killing each other at another time."  
Usagi and Goten glared at each other, and Gohan tried to suppress  
his laughter. He loved how Usagi's cerulean eyes flashed with anger,  
heat crawling up her white throat, warming it to a hellish red...He  
really had to get a grip on himself if he had any chance in hell in   
training her.  
Chi chi came back, hearing the end of Gohan's reproach she   
laughed, "The three of you wash up, and come down for a  
snack."  
At the mention of food, three heads snapped up, and they fought  
their way out to the stream outside, each straining to be fed first.  
Chi chi laughed, and handed Marron some toys and 18 smiled.  
"You're right, she is intriguing."  
Chi chi nodded, "Since she's been around, I feel I have the daughter  
that Kami thought never to bestow upon me."  
18 smiled sadly, "A daughter can bring so much joy." Her eyes   
darted to Marron, who had occupied herself with the toys that Chi chi  
had given her.  
"How is Bulma doing?"  
Chi chi smiled, "Fine. I had never seen Vegeta so frightened before."  
Then she laughed, "I don't know whether he was frightened of losing  
Bulma or Bulma killing him."  
18 grinned, "And how is little Bra?"  
"Wonderful - in fact as soon as Bulma is able, they'll be throwing a   
little party for the Saiyajin Princess as Vegeta proudly calls her."  
  
Krillin and Goku looked up as Gohan, Goten and Usagi walked in.  
Krillin stared at Usagi, he couldn't help himself. Usagi smiled at   
him warmly.  
Goku grinned, "Ah there you are. Krillin, this is Usagi, the one I   
told you about."  
Krilling rolled his eyes, "I figured out that part Goku." He grinned.  
"Konnichiwa Usagi, Goku has been telling me about you, and your  
training with Gohan."  
Usagi grinned back, Gohan was right, she liked him. There was  
an easy warmth and affection that radiated from him. "Hai, it's been...  
painful."  
Krillin and Goku laughed, Krillin nodded, "I can understand - I   
don't know if I would be able to survive training with Gohan."  
Gohan laughed ruefully, "She's been handling it well."  
"Really?" Goku was interested with Usagi's progression.  
Usagi shook her head, "I think barely coping would be a better  
description."  
Gohan shook his head, "Iie - I mean it Usagi - you're doing well."  
Goku noted how Gohan looked at Usagi, and wondered how   
this would affect Usagi's training.  
  
  
"How could you say that?"  
Ami recoiled backward, as if she had been struck. "Haruka-chan,  
it's just a suggestion..."  
Haruka's gray eyes flashed with anger. "Iie Ami, you are wrong.  
Usagi was not 'meant' to leave us. Usagi would come back."  
Rei noticed that since first learning of Usagi's disappearance, Haruka  
had never again called Usagi by her pet name - Koneko.  
Michiru placed her hand comfortingly on Haruka's shoulder.  
"Koishi, you must calm down. None of this aggression is going to   
help. Ami-chan was only outlining the possibilities."  
Ami sighed, "Iie Michiru-chan, I shouldn't have said anything."  
Michiru turned to Ami, the sadness in her eyes, tore Ami to pieces,  
her words, piercing through the veil she had pulled over herself.  
"Iie Ami-chan. These things must be said. It could be unmei that   
Usagi leave us. Leave us to a place that we cannot reach her.   
Do not forget - she wanted to leave. She was not forced to, but  
she wanted to. It was her conscious decision to leave. The fact is  
painful, but it is the truth. It's about time we realize that."  
Haruka did not have the strength to lash out at Michiru, as her   
words sank in, their finality hammering in her brain.  
"I cannot accept it..." she whispered, looking away.  
Rei, who had remained silent, looked at all of them - at Haruka  
who was looking at the floor, her hands clenched tightly into fists.  
At Michiru, who stood by Haruka, the picture of saddened resignation.  
At Ami, who's eyes were hooded with pain, as she fought back  
the tears that welled.  
Rei looked at the moon, praying to the goddess Selene to bring  
her best friend back.  
  



	3. Conflicts

  
  
Whoa guys - like I said, I don't know if this is going  
to be a Usagi/Gohan fic - I know it looks like it so far,   
but I'm not sure if I want them to get together. Remember  
Mirai Trunks is visiting ; ). But honestly though, I really  
don't know who I'm goint to pair Usagi up with. I mean  
I've read a lot of x-over fics, all these different parings  
can work out. One of my faves has Usagi and Piccolo!  
I thought that was weird at first, but I loved it anyway.  
So, I don't know yet.   
  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Three  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. Enlgish Language Adpaptation to DiC Entertainment 1995  
Dragon Ball Z is coyprighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi concentrated. What she was doing at the moment required  
a fine tuning of her abilities that was beyond what Gohan was   
teaching her. Gohan had continued with teaching her basic martial  
arts, saying he wasn't comfortable in teaching her the higher form  
of martial arts that required the use of ki, when she had no previous  
training with martial arts. Usagi had sighed, and conceded.  
At the moment, she was holding on to Sailor Moon's disguise pen.  
She was concentrating on it, focusing on the way energy moved  
within the pen. She tried switching from one form to another,   
focusing on how the pen's energy flowed. She thought about the   
first time Piccolo had given her, her training clothing, she wished she  
had concentrated on how he did that. Perhaps it would help her in  
what she was trying to do. Gohan had told her that she needed to   
understand her power in order to use it. That was what she realised  
was wrong with her. That was why, as a warrior, Rei was much  
better then any of the Senshi - though ultimately she was not the most  
powerful Senshi, Rei understood the source of her power and she was   
in tune with it. This was something Usagi had to understand, though  
the absence of the moon in this dimension made it harder for her to  
connect with her past. She had to understand herself, before she could   
dream of being herself.  
"Hey Usa?"  
Usagi looked up, and was relieved to see Krillin. She now knew that   
Krillin often visited, and he had even sparred with her. She was more  
comfortable sparring with Krillin, with Gohan she was always on edge.  
She had seen what a powerful warrior Gohan was - equal to his  
father, who had reached legendary status around the universe.  
"Hai Krillin?"  
Krillin tip-toed in. "Do you mind if I hang with you for a while? 18  
is stressed about Marron, and I think I'm just irritating her." He looked  
utterly dejected, and Usagi felt sorry for him.  
She smiled at him reassuringly, "Don't worry Krillin, it'll pass."  
Krillin smiled back wearily, "I hope so."  
Then he turned to her, a mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes.  
"So Usa, what little tricks has Gohan been teaching you?"  
Usagi frowned, unsure of what Krillin meant. "Tricks?"  
"Hai." Krillin nodded enthusiastically, "Has he taught you his   
trademark Masenko?"  
"Masenko?" Usagi knew this was some technique, but she had never  
heard of it.  
Krillin nodded, "It's a very powerful ki blast."  
"Ki blast?" Now this interested Usagi, she remembered the blast  
that Piccolo had fired at her, and she wanted to learn. "Iie, Gohan   
hasn't taught me that."  
"Soo ka?" then an idea came to him, "Say Usa, what do you think  
about me teaching you a few of mine?"  
Usagi's eyes lit up, this was more then she was hoping for at this  
time. "Hai! Oh arigato Krillin!"  
Krillin laughed, "Don't thank me yet kid."  
  
Krillin took her to an open field. Usagi couldn't wait, as soon as  
her feet touched the ground she began to bounce with excitement.  
Krillin grinned at her, "I'm going to teach you my trademark   
technique oke?"  
Usagi nodded, eyes shining.  
Krillin nodded, and held his hand up, Usagi watched as he concentrated  
his ki into the palm of his hand. She watched, fascinated as she saw  
the light gather at his palm, and spread outwards into a large spinning  
disk. With a mighty roar, Krillin flung the disk forward.  
Usagi watched it as it whizzed through the air, slicing the top off a  
small hill, her jaw dropped in amazement.  
She spun to face Krillin who was grinning at her. "You have to teach  
me that!"  
Krillin laughed again, "Sure Usa, now come here."  
Usagi ran to his side, and positioned her feet as he did. "Hai?"  
"I call it the Kienzen disk. Now hold up your hand, and concentrate   
your ki into the palm of your hand."  
Usagi nodded, and did as he instructed. Sweat dripped down her  
temple as she concentrated. Controlling her ki in this way was much  
more difficult then she expected. But she managed to gather her ki   
into her hand as Krillin instructed.  
"Yoi - now imagine that ki in your hand forming a disk..."  
Krillin watched her, fascinated; he had never seen anyone learn so  
fast. He and Goku had been talking about it. She was obviously a   
powerful warrior from her own dimension, and Goku said he had   
to see how she fought. He watched as the small ball of ki in the palm  
of her hand grew, then with a yell she threw the small disk.  
Usagi watched it spin out of her hand, and watched as it sliced a tree  
in half. She whooped with joy, she hugged Krillin, she loved the   
feeling of control such an action gave her.  
"Krillin! Look! The tree!" she squealed with joy.  
At that moment, Krillin could see how very young she was. He knew  
she was sixteen, but sometimes he could not believe it. There was  
a wealth of experience and pain in the depths of her eyes that belied  
her true age.  
"Hai Usagi, you did extremely well for your first time." She did more  
then 'well'; it was amazing.  
"You did this Usagi?"  
Krillin and Usagi spun around. Gohan stood beside the fallen tree, he  
stared at it, then at Usagi.  
Usagi nervously nodded, "Hai."  
Gohan remained silent, then took to the air.  
"Gohan!" Usagi shot up into the sky, but Gohan was too fast.  
Krillin watched her drift down. "I take it he doesn't want you to learn  
how to fire ki blasts yet?"  
Slowly, Usagi nodded, "Gomen nasai Krillin. I should never have let  
you believe that he permitted it."  
Krillin sighed, "You're more then capable of it Usa."  
Usagi shook her head, "That doesn't matter, he is my sensei. If he  
didn't want me to learn ki blasts yet, I should have waited."  
Krillin shook his head, and stared after Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan!"  
Gohan touched down on the lawn of Capsule Corp. Mirai Trunks  
was sitting with Bulma and the baby.  
"Hey Trunks. Ohayo Bulma." Gohan walked over to them.  
Mirai Trunks had kept his lavender hair long, at the moment it was  
tied back. Gohan was glad to see him, he had heard of Mirai Trunks'  
arrival several days ago, but hadn't had the opportunity to see him yet.  
"Daijaibu da?"  
Mirai Trunks grinned, "Daijaibu."  
Bulma smiled at him, "Here, sit down Gohan."  
Gohan had never seen Bulma this happy; she was glowing as she held  
her daughter in her arms.  
"Arigato Bulma." He looked around, "Where is Chibi Trunks and   
Vegeta?"  
Bulma sighed, "They're training."  
Gohan was surprised. "Together?"  
Bulma laughed, "Hai, Chibi Trunks kept asking until Vegeta finally  
relented."  
Mirai Trunks laughed as well, "You should have seen his expression  
Gohan." then he grinned, "And what about you and your charge?"  
Gohan sighed, and refused to answer.  
Bulma smiled, "Goku says she's very beautiful."  
Mirai Trunks grinned at his young mother, "Hai, I can't wait to   
meet her." then he turned to Gohan, "Is she very beautiful Gohan?"  
Gohan sighed again. "Very."  
Bulma eyed him shrewdly, "Then what's the matter?"  
Gohan shook his head. "Krillin was teaching her his Kienzen disk."  
Mirai Trunks shrugged, "So? What is wrong with that?"  
"She could've hurt herself!" Gohan exclaimed.  
Mirai Trunks and Bulma exchanged looks.   
  
"I really don't understand why he's so upset!"  
Goku sighed, and urged Usagi to sit. "Usa-chan, you have to understand  
Gohan's nature. He is very gentle, and he would not want you to   
get hurt." He stared at her; she was extremely upset. "Usa-chan,  
I know I shouldn't be asking and if Chi chi was around she would   
probably punch me for being so rude - but can I ask you something?"  
Usagi smiled tremulously, "Of course Chi chi would never find out."  
Goku grinned at her, "Tell me Usa-chan, is there someone you care  
about back in your home?"  
Usagi frowned, "What are you asking me exactly Goku?"  
Goku sighed, what he was asking was awkward for him, "I mean...  
do you have someone special back home?"  
Usagi's frown dissolved into a warm smile. "Hai - very special."  
They both started when they heard a crash outside, they both ran to  
door and was shocked to see Krillin on the ground, before a very  
angry Gohan who had powered up to Super Saiyajin mode.  
"Krillin!" Usagi ran to her friend's side, she cushioned his head on  
her lap and turned to Gohan.  
Gohan was surprised to see the vehemence in her eyes.  
18 who had heard the commotion, landed in front of Usagi and Krillin.  
"What is going on here?" she asked. She went to her husband's side.  
Goku turned to his son, "You guys weren't just sparring were you?"  
It wasn't a question, and Gohan knew that, he remained sullenly silent.  
Goku turned to his best friend, "Krillin?"  
Krillin struggled to a sitting position aided by his wife. "Don't worry  
about it Goku."  
Usagi stood, "What happened Krillin."  
Krillin winced, and glanced at Gohan, then back to Usagi. "Usa..."  
Gohan turned to them, "You should never have interfered Krillin!"  
Krillin's jaw dropped. "Interfered? Come on Gohan!"  
"She could've gotten hurt!"  
"Gohan..."  
"If..." they all turned to Usagi, who's eyes flashed with anger. "If  
I was concerned about getting hurt, do you honestly believe that I   
would ask to train with you? Or any of you?" With that, Usagi turned   
on her heel and left.  
Goku stared after her, "I better go to her."  
Krillin and Gohan stared at each other, 18 sighed, and helped Krillin  
to his feet.  
"You shouldn't be training her if you're in love with her."  
"Nani?!" Gohan's jaw dropped. "Krillin what are you saying? Did  
your brain cells get jostled around or something."  
18 nodded, "He's right Gohan. You shouldn't be training her."  
Gohan turned to her, "What do you mean?"  
Krillin shook his head, "Gohan, you're so worried about her getting  
hurt, have you stopped and thought that she could handle it? I taught her  
today, I saw how easily she managed to learn a technique I spent   
years perfecting. She got it right first time 'round. Don't you see   
Gohan? You can't train her. Not when you're so distracted by her."  
18 nodded in agreement. "She came her to learn Gohan. You're not  
helping her."  
With that, 18 slowly took to the sky, her arm wrapped around   
Krillin, in a flash they were gone, leaving Gohan to stare after them.  
  
"He's only worried about you Usa-chan."  
"I don't need him to be worried about me!" Usagi growled frustrated.  
"How can he train me when he's 'worried' about me?"  
Goku nodded, "I understand Usa, I really do, but I think that's   
something that you guys need to work out."  
They looked up as Gohan came in. "Otousan, do you mind if I speak  
to Usagi?"  
Goku stood, and nodded to Usagi.  
Usagi remained silent, watching every expression on Gohan's face.  
"Usa..."  
Usagi shook her head, "I know what you're going to say Gohan. I  
shouldn't have deceived Krillin. I could have hurt myself - what was  
I thinking?"  
Gohan started to protest, but Usagi gave him no chance. "All my life  
Gohan, I had been told I couldn't do it. I know my friends love and   
care for me, that was why they shielded and protected me, but their  
love was stifling. For two lifetimes, they saw me as a vulnerable,  
precious object to be adored and protected. I was no longer the same  
person that I was." Usagi looked away. "I don't know if you would be  
able to understand. I left my world to prove to myself that I wasn't  
a weakling, that I wasn't vulnerable." she smiled tremulously. "My friends  
see me as 'the princess'. But I am no longer 'the princess'. I am so  
much more."  
Gohan stared at her, at the tears that he could see welling up in her  
eyes. He knew what he had to do. "Usagi, I don't think I should train  
you anymore."  
Usagi leapt to her feet. "Nani?! What are you saying Gohan? This   
isn't the answer..."  
Gohan turned away from her, "I simply think that I am the wrong   
person to train you Usa."  
Usagi stared at his back, wondering how to repair this damage.   
"Onegai Gohan..."  
"Iie Usa, I am not what you need."  
  
  
  
I know the Sailor senshi aren't in this chapter - but don't worry,  
I haven't forgotten about them. 


	4. A new trainer

Ok as I was writing this I got tired of continuously typing  
'Mirai Trunks' so from now on, I'm referring to Mirai  
Trunks as Trunks and the Trunks of the present as Chibi  
Trunks.  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Four  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. Enlgish Language Adpaptation to DiC Entertainment 1995  
Dragon Ball Z is coyprighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
*in the DBZ dimension - Capsule Corporation*  
  
"So? Where is he?"  
Bulma and Chi chi moved easily through the crowd, Bulma, the ever  
efficient hostess.   
Chi chi sighed, "To be honest, I really don't know. Though he did   
promise me he will be here."  
Bulma shook her head, "Such a big fuss over such a small   
misunderstanding. He was upset when he came to talk to Trunks, but   
I never thought..."  
Chi chi lowered her voice, "I think that he cares for Usagi more then  
he should. I fear that she would never see him in the same way."  
Bulma smiled, "Are you so sure? Gohan is a handsome young man,  
Usagi is not blind."  
Chi chi smiled as well, "To tell you the truth, I would be delighted  
if things work out so beautifully. But I am serious Bulma-chan, I   
really don't think it's going to happen."  
Their conversation was interrupted when a nearby tree was shattered  
into splinters.  
Bulma sighed, knowing full well who was responsible. "Vegeta! I   
told you not to ruin any more of our trees!"  
The handsome, arrogant Saiyajin no ouiji flew into view. "Onna, I   
cannot help it if the damn thing is in my way!" Then he smirked, "Besides  
I simply do not care!"  
Bulma placed her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. "You will  
care." her voice was low and ominous.  
A baby's wail shattered the peace, Bulma spun on her heels and returned  
with baby Bra. "Vegeta, you come down here right now!"  
Vegeta snorted, and folded his arms stubbornly. He refused to let the   
onna order him around!  
Bulma sighed, and tried to comfort the wailing child.   
She glanced up at her husband again, pleadingly she called out to him,  
"Vegeta! Bra wants you!"  
Sighing, Vegeta drifted to the ground. He knew he couldn't keep  
resisting the onna, not when her eyes went soft like that. Besides,  
his chibi hime demanded his attention.  
Chi chi watched in amusement as the Saiyajin prince strode past her,   
grumbling, to take his mesume.  
To her amazement, Bra quieted as soon as she was in her otousan's arms.  
Bulma winked at Chi chi before moving on.  
Goku landed next to Chi chi, he was frowning at Vegeta's back.  
"Hey Vegeta! What about our sparring?"  
Not even bothering to turn around, Vegeta answered, "Later Kakkorot."  
Goku laughed. Chi chi touched his arm, "Goku, is Gohan here?"  
Goku shook his head, "Not yet, shimpai shinai Chi chi, he'll be here."  
They heard laughter, and turned to see Usagi and Trunks beneath a tree.  
"Isn't it odd for you? I mean seeing this alternate past?"  
Trunks shrugged, "It was a bit hard at first - trying to remember   
that this isn't my past." He smiled at Chibi Trunks. "It's hard to   
remember that, that kid over there isn't me. I kinda wish it was though."  
Usagi placed her chin on her knees, "I never really thought about   
what it was like for Chibi-Usa, but I guess it was different for her.  
She wasn't as old as you, maybe it's easier for children to accept." she  
too glanced at Chibi-Trunks. "I mean look at Chibi Trunks - he seems  
to accept it easily."  
Trunks laughed, "He would, I was around when he was a little baby."  
Usagi looked at him, surprised, "You've been here that long?"  
Trunks shook his head, "Iie, I came for a visit." then he looked at her,  
"What about you? What is it like to have your future mesume around?"  
Usagi was quiet for a moment, she hadn't really thought about the   
question before. "Well...at first I was so excited, this was the product  
of the love that Mamo-chan and I share. Then as time went on, I   
began to feel stifled by her presence. I mean it gave me this  
uncomfortable feeling of...inevitability." Then she looked up at the sky,  
trying to clear her thoughts. "Unmei - do you believe in it?"  
Trunks shook his head, "Iie, I have seen proof that the future  
can be changed."  
Usagi sighed, "If only I could believe that. Everything about my life  
was destined, foretold. I feel that every step I take was planned."  
Trunks shook his head, "I would hate that, for that would mean that I was   
meant to suffer, that the world I know was meant to be ravaged and my   
life ruined. I can't accept that."  
Bulma came up to them, and smiling at Usagi took her hand, which  
Usagi accepted.  
"Chi chi tells me that your mirai mesume came to you..."  
Trunks watched his young okaasan and Usagi walk away. He could   
definitely see the appeal. Usagi was beautiful, but there was more  
to her then mere beauty. A light shone from within her, it illuminated  
her very being. Trunks could not resist a girl with sadness in her eyes.  
"Hey Trunks."  
Trunks looked up and saw Gohan standing beside the tree. He studied  
his face, the expression was blank, and the eyes...  
"Gohan..."  
Gohan silently motioned for him to follow. Trunks swiftly got to his feet,   
and followed his friend.  
Gohan was silent for a few paces, before he spoke. "You must've  
heard about it by now."  
Trunks fell into step next to him, "Heard what?"  
Gohan kept his eyes to the ground. "That I'm no longer training her."  
Trunks nodded cautiously. "So...?"  
"What do you think about training her Trunks?"  
Trunks stopped in his tracks and stared at Gohan's back. "Nani?!"  
Gohan continued to walk, forcing Trunks to follow. "Well?"  
Trunks shook his head, "I don't know Gohan..."  
"Dooshite?"  
Trunks shook his head again, one hand passing over his face.  
"Gohan I think you should..."  
"I can't."  
Trunks stared at him bewildered. "Dooshite?"  
Gohan sighed, "That isn't the issue."  
Trunks drew in a deep breath, "Gohan, I would have no idea how to..."  
"And you think I did?"  
Trunks stared at Gohan, searching his face for something...anything  
to tell him what his friend was feeling and thinking. But Gohan's face  
was set, cold as stone. Trunks had only seen Gohan like this in the heat   
of battle. Trunks could see how much Gohan wanted him to do this, but   
he would never beg.  
Finally, relenting, though still thinking it was a bad idea, Trunks sighed,   
"If Usagi agrees..."  
Gohan finally turned to him and smiled, "Arigato."  
They both walked back to where everyone was, they approached  
Usagi who was playing with Marron.  
"Usa?"  
She looked up, and was surprised to see Gohan. She hadn't seen him  
in weeks, and for him to suddenly show up as if nothing was wrong...  
"Hai?"  
Trunks knelt beside her, "Gohan has asked me if I could take over  
your training. What do you think?"  
Usagi stared at him, then up at Gohan. She stood, dusting the dirt off  
her clothing. "Why won't you talk to me Gohan?"  
Gohan refused to answer, desperately trying not to look at her.  
Sighing, Usagi turned to Trunks. "Arigato Trunks-kun. I appreciate  
it."  
With lightening grace, Trunks was on his feet. "Yoi - what about a little  
sparring session - to gauge how much you've learnt so I know where to   
pick up?"  
Gohan glanced at Usagi's white sundress. "Trunks I don't think she's  
attired appropriately."  
Usagi winked at him, "Don't worry about that - a little trick I had  
been working on."  
She held her hand up, and concentrated. She felt the energy moving  
within her, she felt the energy of the outside world and with a twist   
in thought she changed the matter around her.  
The others gaped, as light began to shimmer around her slim body.  
The light intensified in brightness, and soon engulfed her tiny frame.  
When the light receded, Usagi was wearing her training clothing.  
She winked at Piccolo, "Think of it as an adaptation of the way you  
manipulate matter."  
Piccolo merely grinned at her.  
Usagi turned to Trunks. "I'm ready? You?"  
Trunks grinned at her, "I'm a Saiyajin - did you have to ask?"  
As they faced each other, the others gathered around to watch.  
"My money's on Usagi." Krillin whispered to Yamcha who laughed.  
"Come on Krillin, Usagi is just learning. You honestly think Trunks   
would even have to use his ki to fight her?"  
Krillin merely smiled. He knew what he saw in Usagi.  
Trunks settled into a fighting stance, and Usagi copied him, steeling   
herself. She knew that Trunks was a powerful warrior, not as   
powerful as Gohan, but since he embraced the fact that he was a  
warrior, that in some sense, made a more formidable opponent.  
Trunks without warning flew at her, Usagi blocked his attack and  
the instant the connection was made she knew that he wasn't even  
using his ki.  
Usagi smirked, she wanted Gohan to see that she was capable. She  
wanted to see that she was capable.  
So far Usagi had only sparred with Gohan and Krillin - never with  
Goku, though Goku regarded her with the tender affection of a   
father. Trunks - was another matter.  
He lashed out at her once more, Usagi spun around and met his   
punch with a powerful kick.  
Trunks staggered backward, and regarded her with new eyes. They   
danced around each other, assessing the other's stance, speed and  
movements. Then Usagi lashed out once more in a series of fast  
hard kicks and punches - she allowed her ki to back her every move,  
and soon Trunks was forced to unleash his own ki to match her.  
Usagi knew that he wasn't using even a tenth of his own power,  
but the very fact that he had to use it lifted her spirits.  
Then without warning, she broke from the sparring, and leapt into  
the air - if Trunks really wanted to see the extent of her capabilities  
he would see it.  
Trunks was surprised when she took to the air, and waited on the   
ground to see what she would do.  
Usagi raised one hand, and concentrated. Krillin knew exactly what  
she was doing.  
Everyone gasped as the ki materialised in her hand, and formed into  
a disk. Krillin noted that the disk she made this time was much   
larger then the one she formed the first time - much larger.  
Shocked recognition registered on Trunks' face and he leapt out of   
the way, had he stayed a moment longer he would've been sliced in  
half.  
Usagi was delighted to see the shock on his face. Trunks gazed up   
at her, a mixture of amazement and admiration in his blue eyes.  
He leapt into the air, quickly Usagi moved backwards. Gohan may  
have been neglecting her training for the past weeks, but she   
certainly hadn't.  
Before Trunks could do more then blink. Usagi threw both of her   
hands up, closed her eyes, and summoned the power of the moon.  
They all gaped at her, as the light enfolded her body, and in one   
blinding flash the power rushed to her hands. Swiftly, she brought   
her hands down, her hands crossed at the wrist, fingers spread  
wide.  
Her eyes opened, and Trunks was stunned to see her eyes were a  
glowing silver.  
"Hyrourin tsunami..." she whispered the words, focusing and   
the ki flooded from her hands in a torrent of power.  
Gohan could have sworn he saw the moon, in all its mystical  
power appear just above Usagi's head, then disappeared.  
It lashed out at Trunks who had steeled himself at the last moment.  
He felt the searing power rip through him, he was stunned by the   
power she had managed to control and unleash.  
Trunks fell to the ground. Usagi shook her head, and when she saw  
Trunks she flew to his side.  
"Trunks-kun!"  
The others stayed back, Gohan stared at her, unsure what to think.  
Trunks struggled to a sitting position. "Wow! If I hadn't blocked  
at the last moment, I don't think I would be conscious right now!"  
Usagi threw herself into Trunks' arms. "Arigato Kami! Oh Trunks-kun -  
onegai - gomen nasai! Gomen Trunks-kun!"  
Trunks managed a weak laugh, "Daijaibu Usagi - look Usagi, look."  
Usagi withdrew, she had no idea what that attack would be like  
on someone. She really shouldn't have used it, but the desire to   
show everyone what she could do overpowered her.  
"Daijaibu." Trunks said firmly.  
Usagi hugged him again, Trunks gasped in pain.  
"Usagi! Usagi let go!"  
She pulled away when she realised that she was hurting him,   
"Gomen!"  
Goku and Vegeta regarded the two.  
"So? What do you think?"  
Vegeta didn't look at Goku, "What race did you say she was?"  
Goku smiled, "She says she's Lunarian."  
"Is she sure of that?" Vegeta was convinced that the girl must have  
some Saiyajin blood in her.  
"She seemed pretty positive."  
Trunks glanced at Gohan, "You've trained her well."  
Gohan shrugged, "I had nothing to do with it."  
Trunks turned back to Usagi. "Well, from what I could see, you have  
to work on building your power and stamina. I can see you're worn   
out - you have to learn how to sustain your power level. It's obvious  
you're a fast learner."  
Krillin nodded, "You won't believe how fast she learned my Kienzen  
disk."  
Usagi sighed, "If only I could say that about school."  
Trunks laughed ruefully, "Gomen Usa, I can't help you out there -  
of course..." he turned to Gohan, who looked away.  
Usagi noted the little exchanged and her fury at Gohan was building.  
How dare he spurn her like this? He was infuriating.  
"And that attack of yours - its powerful and you have just begun."  
Krillin nodded, "Hey what was that anyway? I certainly didn't teach you  
that."  
Usagi grinned. "Iie - it's something I've been working on."  
Piccolo regarded her, "Exactly how do you channel the power of  
the moon, when I destroyed it?"  
This startled Gohan, he was right, he did see the moon above  
Usagi's head.  
Usagi thought about this for a moment, "I'm not exactly drawing power  
from the moon - my power is the moon."  
Vegeta was extremely interested in this revelation. "What does that  
mean child?"  
Usagi glanced at him, "It means that I am Lunarian, my being is infused  
with the power of the moon. I sense that I'm much weaker in this  
dimension without the moon present. If I transform into Sailor Moon,  
my power is amplified - in that form, my attack comes directly from  
the moon channelled into my talismans, or into myself. If I allow the  
princess to emerge this power is further amplified."  
"Princess? What princess?"  
Usagi glanced at Gohan, these were the first words that he had   
spoken to her.  
"Do you mean the Princess of the Moon?"  
Usagi nodded, she had explained to all of them her twisted and   
often confusing past.  
Gohan frowned. "What do you mean, when you allow the princess  
to emerge?"  
"At the moments of my most difficult battles, the princess emerges.  
She is my pure Lunarian form. This is my mortal form, and as a mortal  
I am limited in how I channel the power of the moon. The princess  
has no such limitations - she is is the embodiment of the moon itself."  
While the others were processing this, Vegeta's mind began to whirl.  
"So its not merely the light of the moon that you're referring to?"  
Usagi shook her head; this grouchy prince intrigued her. "Iie."  
Vegeta nodded thoughtfully, "So were I to recreate for you the light  
of the moon - it will have no effect?"  
Usagi considered this, "Moonlight? I...I don't know."  
But Vegeta persisted, "It won't amplify your power?"  
Usagi was amazed by the possibility. "Can you recreate moonlight  
for me?"  
Vegeta shrugged, "Of course - in fact Kakkorot's otousan perfected  
the trick."  
"Would you do it for me?"  
Goku was alarmed. "Vegeta..."  
Vegeta waved his protest aside, "Come on Kakkorot - which  
of the Saiyajins here still possess their tail?"  
Usagi was getting excited by the possibility - to feel moonlight  
cascading upon her. She was the warrior of the moon and fought  
by moonlight - without it she felt desolate.  
She turned to Goku, unleashing the full power of her hypnotic  
cerulean eyes upon him, "Onegai Goku?"  
Goku crumbled, he never did know how to resist a woman's plea.  
"Well - oke - but..."  
Without warning Vegeta formed a ball in his hand and threw it   
into the sky.  
For weeks Usagi had not felt this kind of energy flowing through  
her veins - it energised her - completed her.  
She didn't know it, but Usagi unconsciously transformed into  
Princess Serenity - complete with the gown and the hair.  
As the light receded, Serenity floated down to the ground.  
She opened her eyes, and smiled at Vegeta.  
Vegeta felt a wave of calm flood over him, and he knew that this  
beautiful tenshi possessed more power then any being he had   
ever encountered.  
Serenity crumpled to the ground, a light flashing, blinding them  
all and when the light receded, Usagi lay on the ground.  
Goku rushed to her side, cradling her head on his lap, he attempted  
to wake her, "Usa? Usa? Come on Usa - wake up."  
Slowly, the creamy eyelids fluttered open. Usagi sighed, and slowly got  
to her feet. "Arigato gozaimasu Vegeta-san. I badly needed that."  
Vegeta shrugged, and walked away, pausing to caress Bulma's   
cheek, then walking away. Bulma stared after him in shock -  
obviously the little encounter with the Princess Serenity affected   
him deeply.   
Chi chi comes and takes Usagi by the shoulder. "Come on Usa -  
you must rest now."  
The children stare at Usagi, with a new light in their eyes.   
Goten walks up to her, "You're not so bad..."  
Usagi grins at him, "Yeah - you too."  
Goten grins back at her and runs after Chibi Trunks - Marron  
chasing both of them.  
Trunks takes Usagi's hand. "Tomorrow - here - dawn."  
Usagi's eyes widen. "Dawn? You want me here by dawn?   
Nani, ten yo?!"  
Trunks laughed, "You agreed to it." he walked away.  
Usagi's mouth dropped open as she stared after him. "Iie! I didn't  
agree to that! Trunks! Trunks!"  
Trunks turned back, "Shimpai shinai! "  
Usagi stared after him, and let out a frustrated growl before, stalking  
straight for the table laden with food.  
  
  
*in the SM dimension*  
  
"Mamoru! Don't do it! Onegai!"  
The Sailor Senshi was all gathered around the base of the tower.  
Haruka shook her head, "Does he honestly think that this is going  
to help? Men!"  
Chiba Mamoru stood on the ledge - prepared to leap and end  
his life. He could no longer go on, imagining a life without his Usako  
by his side. It was tearing him to pieces.  
Michiru elbowed Haruka sharply in the stomach. Haruka's eyes  
flew open with the impact.  
Makoto gazed up at Mamoru - trying her hardest to persuade him  
to come down.  
"Onegai Mamoru - think of Usagi! She will come back!"  
"Iie! It's been three months - do you honestly think she's coming  
back?"  
Rei stepped forward. "Hai."  
Even from that height, Mamoru could see the conviction in Rei's  
eyes, saw the determined set of her mouth. Sighing, he knew he   
could not add to their sorrows.  
The senshi all drew in a sigh of relief as Mamoru transformed into  
Tuxedo Kamen and dropped down effortlessly to the ground.  
Minako touched his arm, "Shikkari shite - that's how she would  
want it."  
Tuxedo Kame de-transformed, and Mamoru nodded sadly, unable  
to look at Minako who looked so much like his Usako.  
The darkness watched as they all went into Mamoru's apartment -  
relishing the sorrow that he fed on - relishing this perfect moment...  
  
  
  
I know there were some phrases in there that a couple wouldn't know  
so here's the little Japanese translation:  
  
-chan - a suffix indicating a child or good friend   
onna - woman  
Saiyajin no ouiji - Saiyajin prince  
chibi - little  
hime - princess  
shimpai shinai - don't worry about it  
iie - no  
mesume - daughter  
otousan - father  
okaasan - mother  
mirai - future  
dooshite - why  
arigato/arigato gozaimasu - thank you/thank you very much  
hai - yes  
nani - what  
- kun - term of affection mostly for boys  
yoi - good  
hyourin - moon  
tsunami - flood  
onegai - please  
gomen/gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
daijaibu/daijaibu da - I'm okay/are you okay?  
oke - okay  
-san - term of respect for someone older  
nani ten yo - what, are you crazy  
kamen - mask  
shikkari shite - don't give up  
  



	5. Dreams of darkness

I forgot to ask last time - how's my writing when it comes  
to the fight scenes? I very rarely do those, so I have no  
idea if they suck or not. Well you had one last chapter -  
there's more in this chapter - how is it?  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Five  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. Enlgish Language Adpaptation to DiC   
  
Entertainment 1995  
Dragon Ball Z is coyprighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
*in the SM dimension*  
  
Haruka was jolted out of the deep sleep she was in, her senses  
screaming that all was not as it should be. She rolled over and found   
that Michiru was not beside her. Alarmed, she leapt out of bed.   
Instinctively, she went to Hotaru's room. She quietly opened the door,  
peering in, she was surprised and relieved to see Michiru holding a   
quietly sobbing Hotaru.  
"My tenshi - daijaibu da?"  
Michiru and Hotaru looked up. Hotaru's violet eyes were wells of  
pain. "Haruka-papa?"  
Haruka sat next to them, "Hai Hotaru?"  
"I see him...he thinks no one sees - but I do...I see the shadows -  
I see the pain - I see the darkness..."  
Haruka exchanged alarmed looks with Michiru.  
"Hai?"  
"We need the light...we need her! We need them all...Michi-mama?"  
Michiru hugged her tighter, assuring the girl silently that she was there.  
After long moments Michiru and Haruka managed to put Hotaru back  
to bed.  
Michiru closed the door as quietly as she could, and stared at a  
preoccupied Haruka.  
"Haru-chan?"  
Haruka turned, her eyes hooded, as she thought. "Hmm?"  
Michiru drew her aqua robe close to her, "Haruka does this mean   
more then a child's dream?"  
Haruka shook her head, and opened her arms - Michiru willingly  
allowed them to be wrapped around her.  
"Let us pray that it is merely a child's dream - we cannot survive  
a large battle without our light."  
Michiru bowed her head, her thoughts deeply entangled with a   
missing girl and a girl who cried herself to sleep.  
  
Haruka and Michiru had both agreed that just in case they had to  
tell the Inners about Hotaru's dream. Haruka had protested violently -  
insisting that this was a family affair.  
Michiru had remained silent, letting Haruka rage, and simply stated  
that they would tell the Inners.  
So now Haruka went to the jinja, knowing she would find Rei there.  
As soon as she stepped in, she knew that something was wrong.  
Finding no trace of the Shinto priestess - Haruka went straight to the   
room of fire.  
Indeed, she found Rei.  
Rei was seated before the fire, and for a moment Haruka thought   
that her fears were mythical. Then she drew closer, and she noted  
that Rei's back was rigid, her usually glossy black hair was matted and   
tangled. "Rei?"  
Haruka walked until she was in front of Rei, with every step the   
sense of foreboding grew.  
"Rei?"  
Rei's eyes were blank as she stared up at Haruka - Haruka didn't  
know if Rei recognised her.  
"I see him...he thinks no one sees - but I do...I see the shadows -  
I see the pain - I see the darkness..."  
Haruka stared at her in shock - the very words that Hotaru had  
said was pouring out of Rei's mouth.  
"We need the light...we need her!" Rei was now screaming. "We need  
them all! Kage!"  
Then without warning Rei collapsed.  
  
"How is she?"  
The senshi were all gathered a hospital waiting room, all tense  
and exhausted.  
Ami sighed, and sat down next to Makoto. "She's resting - it  
seems she hasn't been eating. She's really emaciated."  
Minako's fist clenched, and she bit her hand, trying not to cry.  
Makoto was at her feet instantly, and by her side. "Minako!"  
Gently, she pulled Minako's hand away from her mouth.  
Minako valiantly kept down the tears, but her eyes were shining  
with the unshed tears when she looked up, "We can't keep doing  
this - we just can't."  
Setsuna turned to Haruka, "Tell me again what Rei said."  
Haruka sighed, "She said the exact same thing that Hotaru said."  
slowly she repeated the words, "Then she screamed out the word  
'Kage'."  
Setsuna was immersed in her thoughts, then she turned to Hotaru.  
"Come here child."  
Hotaru pulled out of Michiru's embrace and went to Setsuna.  
Setsuna took her hand, "What did you see?"  
Hotaru lapsed into silence, deep in thought. "I saw...a man - wrapped  
in evil. I could feel it coming from him - like nauseating waves. I   
couldn't get away from it...and..." her brow wrinkled in frustration.  
"There was more but I can't remember."  
Setsuna smiled at her, "That's all I needed to know darling one."  
Ami gazed at Setsuna, a question in her eyes.  
Setsuna bowed to them all, "If you would excuse me - I have work  
to do." before any of them could say a word, Setsuna was down  
the hall.  
Makoto stared after her. "I hate it when she does that."  
  
Sailor Pluto was patient, if she waited for long enough she would  
have her answer. This was her worst nightmare realised. She knew  
that with Usagi gone, this very thing could happen.  
As she waited, she prayed.  
  
*in the DBZ dimension*  
  
"I don't understand."  
Gohan and Usagi was sitting under a tree, finally Gohan had   
consented to talk to her.  
He shrugged, "You don't need to understand."  
Usagi glared at him, "That's where you're wrong. I desperately need  
to understand. I have so few friends in this world; I cannot bear to   
lose any of them."  
He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw the unshed  
tears glistening in her eyes. "Usa...I...I simply can't train you."  
"Dooshite?"  
"Because..." then he drew in a deep breath. "Do you have someone  
you love back in your dimension?"  
Usagi's eyes became misted as she thought about Mamoru. "Hai -  
but I'm scared."  
"Scared?" what could possibly faze this tenshi of his? Gohan, tried  
not to focus on the fact that she said that she had someone she loved.  
He had suspected as much.  
Usagi nodded, completely unaware of Gohan's pain. "I don't know if  
he truly loves me, or loves me because he has to."  
"Has to? Usagi..." then it hit him - her prince. Her prince of the past.  
He was in her life at the moment. "Usagi - the two of you are destined  
to be..."  
"That's exactly it! I don't know if he loves me for me now, or because  
all he sees is the princess!"  
Now Gohan was confused. "But Usagi, you are the princess."  
She laughed, "I am, and I'm not. That was who I was in the past -  
but that is not what I am now."  
Gohan let this absorb.  
Usagi looked at him, "What does this have to do with you not   
wanting to train me?"  
Gohan knew he could not tell her, how was he supposed to? 'Usa  
I love you, that's why I can't train you, because I get distracted by  
the way your shirt...' Iie, he can't say that.  
"Nothing, I was just curious."  
"So?"  
"So what?" he avoided looking at her, his mind was racing - what  
to tell her?  
"So why won't you train me?"  
"Because...because I'm scared that you'll get hurt." there he said it.  
Usagi's eyes remained blank. "Hurt? But Gohan, isn't that the purpose?"  
He sighed, "I don't know Usa - I'm not used to girls fighting - I just  
can't conceive of hitting you..."  
Usagi shook her head, "But...you have!"  
Gohan nodded, "I know that - but I'm talking about really punching you.  
Really flinging you down, with every intention of breaking every bone  
in your body. I just can't do it Usagi. Gomen."  
Usagi stared at his profile, unsure of what to think. Then she leaned  
over and kissed him gently on the cheek, "Oke Gohan. But I want  
something from you. I'm not going to let go of you that easily."  
Gohan's skin was tingling from that brief encounter with her petal-soft lips.  
"Nani?"  
"You have to train me in school stuff - and I promise that, that won't   
be easy." Her face completely serious, but her eyes dancing with   
merriment.  
Gohan grinned at her, "You got it."  
"One more thing."  
Now he grew wary, "Nani?"  
"Masenko."  
Gohan's brow furrowed in confusion. "Masenko?"  
"Teach me your Masenko."  
He stared at her, hadn't she heard a single word that came out of his  
mouth. "Iie!"  
"Onegai?" Usagi turned to him fully, batting her long lashes and looking  
at him pleadingly with misty blue eyes.  
Gohan looked away. "Iie."  
"Onegai shimasu?" she used her best puppy-dog look.  
"Iie!"  
"Onegai?"  
"Iie! Iie!"  
"Onegai?"  
"Usagi - damare!"  
  
Trunks watched Usagi with interest, as the days passed, the stronger  
she became.  
He watched her as she tried to master his trademark technique -  
the Burning Attack.  
His eyes followed the movements of her arms as she followed the  
complicated pattern, then she thrust her hands out, index fingers and   
thumbs touching and unleashed the blast.  
The energy crackled past his ear before blowing up the boulder behind   
him. "Whoa! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful  
where you aim that thing!"  
Usagi laughed, "Gomen Trunks-kun."  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "I have a feeling you're doing this on purpose!"  
Usagi laughed again and sat next to him. "I don't!"  
Trunks looked at her, "Honto ni?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Usagi punched him lightly on the arm.  
Trunks leapt to his feet, "Come on - lets spar."  
Usagi, just as eagerly leapt to her feet. "Iie kowagaruno?"  
Trunks settled into a fighting stance, a feral grin on his face. "Iie   
kowagaruno."  
Usagi leapt at him - she could easily match Trunks in speed and   
strength now - both of them not powering up.  
Usagi had been learning a lot - she had learnt to harness her powers  
as Sailormoon into her own form, even unleashing Sailor moon's  
attacks without transforming.   
Usagi and Trunks lashed out at each other, assaulting one another with  
vicious punches and kicks.   
One thing Usagi had loved about training with Trunks was that he   
never held back. He pushed her to her limits and beyond - often  
Usagi had, had to crash at Capsule Corp, sheer exhaustion meant  
that she could not fly home on her own accord. Thus Trunks family  
became another family of hers.  
When she wasn't training with Trunks, which was extremely rare -  
Usagi would be indulging in an old pastime with Chi chi, Bulma, Bra,  
Marron and 18 - shopping.  
"Come on Tsukino - you can do better then this." Trunks taunted   
her, urging for her to go further. With a growl Usagi pushed at her   
ki - willing for it to rise.  
Usagi whirled around and fired a ki blast at Trunks, who easily  
dodged it. "Missed me!"  
Usagi merely smiled, allowing Trunks to come closer, at the last  
moment, she teleported - using Goku's Shunkanido, and appeared  
behind Trunks - she landed a kick at his back and sent him sprawling  
to the ground.  
Trunks, frustrated quickly got off the ground, before another of  
Usagi's ki blasts got to him. Trunks unleashed his Burning attack,  
and watched with satisfaction as the power leapt from his hands -  
not waiting for the attack to reach her, he moved.  
And so did she - Trunks appeared at her side, and swiftly knocked  
her to the ground. Usagi shot up again.  
Her hands came before her, she spun quickly, summoning her power.  
"Moon spiral heart attack!" the power leapt from her hands, spiralling  
towards Trunks in a flurry of pink light.  
The attack hit him, and he got knocked back into a mountain.  
Acting fast, Usagi crossed her hands in front of her, and she moved  
her arms in a circle around her. "Tsukinowa!"  
A ring of pure white light formed between her arms and leapt out  
to bind Trunks. Trunks who was still dazed by being thrown into the   
mountain, could not move fast enough to avoid the binding light.  
As soon as the ring enclosed around him, Usagi brought her hands  
together, bring them backwards, summoning the ki into her cupped  
hands.  
"Ka..."  
Trunks eyes' widened and he struggled to break free.  
"Me..."  
The binding was tight, but Trunks had to break free of it...  
"Ha...Me..."  
At the last moment the ring of light broke...  
"HA!" the light exploded from her hands as she thrust the ki blast  
forward.  
Trunks leapt out of the way at the last second.  
The mountain behind him exploded, and Trunks had to shield his  
face from the flying debris.  
The smoke cleared and he gazed up at Usagi.  
"And you tell me you're not trying to kill me?"  
Usagi laughed, one hand behind her head, in a typical Goku pose.  
  
Dende glanced up at the sky above. "Mr. Popo - there is a great  
disturbance in the atmosphere - and I cannot guess what it is!"  
Mr. Popo looked up as well, "Will it harm us? Our little world has  
known so little peace..."  
Dende nodded, "I know what you mean Mr. Popo - I pray it will  
not harm us, but one can never be sure."  
  
Trunks and Usagi flew back to Capsule Corp, Usagi had complained  
that her stomach was growling, and Trunks had rolled his eyes and   
said that her stomach was always growling. That had sparked another  
of their little fights.  
Laughing, Usagi ran into the kitchen, she slid to a stop right before  
crashing into Vegeta.  
"Konnichiwa Veggie-kun!" she grinned at him, knowing how he   
detested that nickname.  
Vegeta glared at her, "You - chibi onna - have been around my  
wife too much!"  
Usagi continued grinning, "So Veggie-kun - when are you going to  
teach me your Gallick ho?"  
She had watched Goku and Vegeta spar often - she had managed to  
convince Goku to teach her his techniques and he willingly obliged.  
But Vegeta was another matter.  
He crossed his arms and smirked. "Chibi onna, what makes you   
think you can handle it?"  
Usagi tossed her hair over her shoulder, and imitated his pose.  
"I know I can Vegeta."  
Vegeta was absolutely intrigued by this chibi hime of the Moon,  
he however had his pride.   
"Ah - but what do you know?"  
"That's enough Otousan."  
Vegeta and Usagi looked up at Trunks. Usagi winked at him.  
Trunks rolled his eyes.  
"Don't tell me you all want food again?!" Bulma was standing at  
the doorway, glaring at all of them.  
"What else would they want?"  
They all looked over Bulma's shoulder and saw Gohan, striding  
in. Usagi smiled at him.  
"Konnichiwa Gohan-kun!"  
Gohan smiled at her, "Konnichiwa minna."  
Usagi had been wearing down on Gohan's barriers for the past  
weeks, determined that he would relent. He still insisted that he can  
not train her, but she wanted desperately to learn his Masenko.  
Gohan for his part, was cautious not to be around Usagi too much.  
He should never have asked Trunks to train Usagi - he could not simply  
waltz up to them and say that he wants to take over Usagi's training again -   
it just can't happen.  
Even Gohan could see that Trunks was perfect for Usagi as a   
trainer. He had watched them train, and Gohan had seen how  
responsive Usagi was to Trunks' instructions. Trunks was prepared  
to put Usagi through hell if that was what she wanted - and he   
did.  
Usagi turned back to Vegeta, "Seriously, why don't you want to  
teach me your techniques? You are so stubborn!"  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It is simple enough for even you chibi   
onna - you just can't learn it!"  
Usagi glared at him then stalked to the door, she paused at the   
threshold and turned back. "Aren't you going to follow me?"  
Vegeta glared at her, but before he could respond, Trunks tugged  
on his arm. "If you don't go willingly, I'll drag you out."  
Vegeta glared at his son from the future, then grumpily followed  
Usagi out the door.  
Gohan shook his head, "What's going on?"  
Trunks shrugged, "I think Usagi wants to prove something to my  
pig-headed otousan."  
They followed them outside, and were surprised to see that Usagi  
had taken to the air, while Vegeta was hovering several meters  
away from her.  
Gohan's eyes widened, "Don't tell me she..."  
"Hai." Trunks responded gleefully, crossing his arms.  
Gohan turned to him. "Trunks stop this!"  
Trunks shrugged, "Gohan if you know anything about my otousan  
you should know that he is stubborn. What you may not know is  
that Usagi is just as stubborn."  
"But she could hurt herself!"  
Trunks looked him in the eye. "I know Usagi can be a little reckless  
at times, but she knows what she is doing. Besides, I think my  
otousan needs this."  
They turned their attention the air once more, but neither figure had  
moved.  
Then Vegeta rose, so in effect he was above Usagi.  
Neither Gohan or Trunks could hear what he was saying, or Usagi's  
own response, and this frustrated both of them.  
"See reason chibi onna - you don't really want to do this."  
Usagi didn't respond, but swiftly started throwing ki blasts at   
Vegeta.  
Gohan's jaw dropped, that was unmistakably the Renzoku Energy Dan,  
a technique that he, his father and Piccolo often used, but was one of  
Vegeta's favourite techniques. He watched as Usagi filled the sky  
with her ki blasts, as soon as one ki blast left her hands, others were  
following it.   
None of the blasts hit the target, and Vegeta smirked, "See what   
I mean child?"  
Usagi smirked, "You should know better then that Veggie-kun."  
Vegeta looked up and saw the ki blasts surrounding him, and it  
dawned on him - she was using his Kakusanyudokodan! But...  
Swiftly, Usagi brought the blasts down on him, controlling each  
one to make sure that it hit the arrogant Saiyajin no ouiji.  
Every single blast hit him. Gohan and Trunks winced - that would be  
painful, and since it was obvious that Vegeta had, had no time to   
steel himself, he would feel each one.  
Vegeta was knocked to the ground, he stared up at Usagi who was  
still hovering in the air.  
He muttered something, Trunks leaned in. "What did you say   
otousan?"  
Vegeta did not turn to look at him, but shouted so Usagi could hear.  
"Fine! I'll teach you!"  
Usagi squealed and flew down to Vegeta, she was about to hug him  
when he held up his hand in protest. "Don't."  
She shrugged and turned to Gohan, "I'll get around to you - don't   
worry."   
  
"You have to know Trunks!"  
Trunks shook his head, "Why do I 'have to know'? Gohan doesn't  
tell me everything you know."  
Usagi sighed. "But Trunks!"  
"But Usa!"  
Usagi pouted, "I'll beat the answer out of you!"  
Trunks smirked, at that moment looking a lot like Vegeta. "As if!"  
She glared at him, "Oke - then at least tell me what he was like in  
your time."  
The sadness passed over his eyes. "Gohan in my time? Hell, he's   
nothing like he is now."  
"How so?" Usagi was absolutely intrigued by Trunks' past - future -  
whatever.  
"He's a lot harder, probably because he lost his father and friends  
at a very young age. Gohan now is a lot gentler. The Gohan then...  
he was my sensei, and my only friend - there was no one else."  
Usagi was quiet - immediately contrite for forcing Trunks to remember.  
"Gomen Trunks."  
He shook his head, "It's alright Usa. I have learnt to remember the   
good times." then he looked up. "Hey, I think someone's coming..."  
Usagi nodded, "Hai - Piccolo."  
Trunks frowned then grinned, "Yeah! Why would..."  
Usagi gestured for him to remain silent. "Piccolo! You came!"  
The Namekjin merely nodded, "I promised."  
Trunks watched as Usagi jumped to her feet, and he watched as   
Piccolo began to teach her some of his techniques.  
It never failed to amaze him how fast she learns, she only needed a  
day or two to master complicated and powerful techniques.  
Trunks watched as Piccolo taught Usagi his Makankosappo - one  
of his most powerful attacks.  
Usagi concentrated as Piccolo held up two fingers, and shot the   
penetrating blast. Usagi studied the blast and realised that it was actually  
two, one going straight ahead, the other coiling around.  
Training with Piccolo was a silent affair, none of the easy banter that  
marked her training sessions with Trunks, but this was fine with Usagi,  
it allowed her to concentrate more.  
She mimicked Piccolo's stance, and focused her ki onto the tips of  
her fingers - she unleashed the blast, but failed to produce the second  
coiling blast. Piccolo merely raised one eyebrow, and sighing, Usagi   
tried again.  
  
*in the SM dimension*  
  
Pluto stared ahead, eyes blank, jaw slack - masaka! Masaka!  
Not now - Kami help them.  
  
There it was, his glittering jewel. He could barely believe that it was to   
be his. Finally, its tender throat was bared to him. It was his for the   
taking. He could feel the excitement bubbling beneath the surface.  
The one thing that had prevented him from taking this prize was gone -  
she could no longer oppose him. It was his.  
  
  
  
  
Japanese:  
tenshi - angel  
jinja - temple  
Kage - darkness  
onegai shimasu - pretty please  
damare - shut up  
kowagaruno - fear  
tsukinowa - ring of light around the moon  
chibi onna - little woman  
minna - everyone  
masaka - it can't be  



	6. Rip in the fabric

  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Six  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. English Language Adaptation to DiC   
Entertainment 1995  
Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
*in the SM dimension*  
  
An icy wind rushed past her neck, sending shivers down her spine.  
Ami gestures to Minako to close the window. Minako gladly obliges.  
Minako goes to the bedside; she looks down at Rei.  
Never had Rei looked so fragile, so lifeless.  
A shudder racked Minako's thin body; she forced a sob back. She  
cannot submit to tears, without Usagi, she was the leader of the Senshi.  
How heavy the mantle of responsibility was, yet she savoured it.  
Minako took Rei's hand, willing her own life force to pulse in Rei's veins.  
Makoto pushes back the thin curtain, and gazes up at the darkening  
sky.   
"Something is happening, I can feel it - like ice in my veins. Why hasn't  
Setsuna come back?" Makoto growled, feeling helpless.  
Ami sighed, "She will come back when she can."  
Artemis who was curled at Rei's feet, stretched and opened his eyes.  
"Has anyone checked on Luna lately?"  
Minako nodded, "Michiru found her yesterday - she's with them now."  
Satisfied, Artemis drifted back to sleep.  
Ami gazed at him, envying his ability to sleep - something she hadn't  
done properly for a while.  
Rei stirred, the others rushed to her side. They watched intensely, as  
her eyelids fluttered open. She stared up at them, her violet eyes wide  
and uncomprehending.  
"Rei?" Ami ventured tentatively.  
Rei blinked, and her eyes focused. "Ami?"  
They all let out sighs of relief,;Makoto went to fetch a doctor.  
Minako sat next to Artemis, waking him gently.  
Rei blinked, and her eyes focused on the window. "Kage..."   
The whispered word filled the entire room, chilling them all.  
Minako took Rei's hand, "Rei-chan? It's Minako..."  
Rei grasped her hand tightly, "Where is she?"  
Minako frowned, "Who Rei-chan?"  
"Usagi? Where is she?" Rei was becoming frantic.  
Ami shook her head sadly, "Rei-chan, she hasn't come back."  
"Iie!" the word erupted in an anguished howl. "She has to be here!  
We are doomed!"  
Makoto returned with the doctor, who seeing Rei in her frenzied  
state quickly sedated her.  
Rei fell back against the pillows, falling once more into sleep.  
Ami and Minako exchanged glances, now worried about more then  
their friend's health.  
  
A day later, the doctors said it was okay to take Rei home, and they  
did so speedily, not wanting to leave her there for longer then necessary.  
Rei stared into the flames, she turned to Minako who had walked in  
with Luna.  
"Minako? I need to tell you..."  
Minako sat next to Rei, attempting to comfort her, "Shush Rei-chan,  
you need to rest."  
Impatient, Rei shoved away her hand. "Iie Minako! This is important -  
my vision - it was horrible!"  
Luna jumped up on the bed. "Slowly Rei, slowly."  
Taking the cat's advice, Rei took a deep breath. "Hai - I saw...a man.  
He had this aura of evil around him."  
Minako was startled, this was what Hotaru had claimed she saw in  
her dream, "Go on."  
"He is coming. He knows that our protector and our light is not here.  
Minako we have to get Usagi back!"  
"She is absolutely correct."  
They turned, and saw Pluto at the threshold.  
The others filed in after her, Michiru went straight to Rei, as did Hotaru.  
Haruka stood by the door, "Are you going to tell us what is going on  
now?"  
Pluto nodded, and motioned for everyone to sit.  
Once they had done so, Pluto took a deep breath. "He's coming."  
Haruka detested these half-answers. "Who is?"  
But it was Rei who answered her. "Kage - the god of darkness and  
destruction."  
Pluto nodded gravely. "I feared this would happen now that Usagi is  
gone - but I did not expect him to come so soon."  
However, before anyone could process this, all was plunged into  
darkness.  
"You are all mine..."  
  
*in the DBZ dimension*  
  
Usagi was smashed into the unforgiving ground; she let out a litany of  
curses, struggling to catch her breath, she pushed her hair out her eyes,  
and glared up at Vegeta, who hovered above her. He had already   
crossed his arms, in what Usagi now saw as his only pose.  
"Given up chibi onna?"  
Usagi growled, and pushed herself off the ground. She launched herself  
at him, but he was too quick for her, he appeared behind her, and   
viciously kicked her in the back. Usagi hissed, her scream of pain,  
clenched between her teeth. She would not allow him the satisfaction of  
hearing that.  
Vegeta smirked, "Weak - that's what you are - my son has taught you  
nothing."  
Usagi glared at him, but refused to answer his taunts. She jumped to   
her feet, and moving her arms in a complicated pattern, she thrust her   
hands out, firing Trunks' Burning attack.  
Vegeta easily matched that with a ki blast. Frustrated, Usagi unleashed  
a powerful Kamehameha wave, which Vegeta matched with his   
Gallic-Ho.   
Then Vegeta did something, that neither Trunks or Gohan ever did   
while training her - he powered up to Super Saiyajin level.  
Surprised, Usagi was knocked back into a mountain.  
Vegeta halted his assault, and hovered over her, his eyes a glassy green,  
as his golden aura flared around him.  
"Had enough chibi onna?"  
Usagi looked up, surprising Vegeta with the fury that he saw in her   
cerulean eyes. "Iie."  
She thrust her hand out, calling on the power of the moon, "Crisis  
- Make-up!"  
Vegeta looked away as the light that blasted from Usagi blinded him,  
when he looked again, Sailor Moon stood before him.  
Vegeta studied her in this new form, "Well this I haven't seen before -  
tell me chibi onna - how did you fight in that short fuku?"  
Moon smirked, "Like this."  
She grabbed her tiara, charging it with her ki she threw at Vegeta.  
Vegeta, unprepared for this sort of attack was disorientated when it  
hit him on the temple. Acting swiftly, Moon kicked him in the gut,   
then thrust her hands out. "Rainbow moon heart ache!"  
The power spun from her hands and hit Vegeta.  
Vegeta was thrown into the mountain. He did not expect her power  
to rise to this level so quickly, with no apparent effort. Not only was  
she stronger, she was also much faster - in short she now matched   
Vegeta in his Super Saiyajin form, and that irked him to no end.  
While he was still embedded in the rock, Moon placed her hands before   
her forehead, gathering her ki there.  
Vegeta emerged from the rubble, but Moon was ready, "Masenko..  
HA!" the powerful ki blast   
Vegeta was knocked back into the rubble, when he emerged, Moon  
was fully prepared to continue her attack, but he held up his hand in  
protest. "Matte! When did Kakkorot's brat teach you that?"  
It took a second to register that he meant Gohan, Usagi shrugged,   
"He didn't teach it to me."  
Vegeta stared at her incredulous. "Impossible! Chibi onna, are you  
trying to tell me that you learnt it by observation?"  
Usagi shrugged, "He was being a baka, so I just studied him."  
Vegeta snorted, "I don't believe you!"  
Usagi landed softly in front of him, "Who taught me your   
Kakusanyudokodan?"  
Vegeta crossed his arms, and glared at her, "What's your point?"  
Usagi copied him, arms crossed, ferocious glare. "I learnt it by  
watching you spar with Goku!"  
Vegeta glared at her, then huffed away.  
Usagi smiled, smugly.  
  
*in the SM dimension*  
  
Instinctively, Minako transformed into Sailor Venus - her hand already  
poised to unleash her Chain.  
The figure stepped from the darkness, the Senshi could see that it was a  
man, he kept out of direct sunlight. Venus shuddered when she felt his  
aura of evil which was wrapped around him like a heavy mantle.  
"So hasty - I want this moment to last..." Venus saw the flash of a smile.  
"Don't bother attacking me, it will be a waste of your energy and my  
time. Let us handle this civilly." His voice was silky smooth, the tone  
deep and reassuring, but nothing about him reassured Venus, every  
muscle in her body was coiled and ready to strike, but she felt a hand  
on her elbow. She looked up and saw Ami behind her.  
Ami was staring ahead, her face carefully devoid of any emotion. She  
stared at him, her eyes trying in vain to pierce the darkness that surrounded  
him. "What do you want?"  
He smiled at her, "The princess of Mercury I assume? You are as lovely  
as I remember - and as calm and collected."  
Rei stared at him, hatred growling in her stomach like a starved beast.  
It clawed at her, demanding release.  
Swiftly she transformed. Mar glared at the figure, venom dripping from  
every syllable. "I'm giving you precisely five minutes to talk, before I   
rip your stomach out."  
The figure stepped out of the darkness, for the first time giving them an  
opportunity to study him.  
His hair was dark, and fell into pitch black eyes. His skin was white as  
marble and looked as hard and cold as the stone. He was draped in   
black velvet, he possessed the body of an athlete. He smiled at Mars.  
His white hand, reaching out to touch her hair.  
Mars was repulsed by the idea of such a creature touching her, she   
made a move to push his hand away, but she felt energy binding her still.  
All she could do was glare at him with every ounce of loathing she could  
muster.  
"Rei..." his voice rumbling over her name, "You are stunning - my fiery  
goddess."  
Haruka growled, she was on the verge of rushing to Mars' side, when  
Michiru stopped her. Michiru's marine eyes never left the two - she  
wanted to learn as much as possible about this threat.  
Mars spat out one word. "Kage."  
He smiled, "Ah - so you heard me whispering."  
He turned his dark eyes on the rest of the Senshi. "It is futile to try and  
stop me. You know you are nothing without her." the very last word  
he spat out, as if he despised it.  
Ami stepped closer. "What makes you think she won't come back?"  
Kage smiled at her. "Beautiful water child - you know she won't."  
His gaze settled on Hotaru. "My dark beauty."  
Hotaru shrank from his gaze, and nothing could prevent Haruka from  
leaping in front of her.  
Kage merely smiled at them, and then bowed, "I am sure I would see more  
of you - but for now - I have a world to attend to."  
With swirl of dark fabric he was gone.  
  
*in the DBZ dimension*  
  
Vegeta stared at Usagi's serene expression. He knew Usagi's past -  
though the young girl was sketchy on the details, but he could tell by her  
eyes that she had seen too much.   
It never ceased to amaze him, that this girl before him, a seemingly helpless  
girl had lived two lifetimes, Vegeta could not possibly imagine  
remembering another life so vividly. It would drive him insane.  
"Tell me about it."  
Usagi looked up startled. "Tell you about what?"  
"That other world - that kingdom."  
Then Usagi understood - Vegeta had lost his world, his people, who   
else could understand but her?  
"It was dazzling, nothing in this time or in this place could ever compare."  
She stared into the fire. "I guess that's why it came as such a shock."  
"What did?"  
"That night, one night, one moment and it was all gone. I was powerless  
to stop it, but I had one thing. In all the chaos, in all the destruction, I held  
onto one thing." Usagi looked up, her heart was aching. "I held onto  
him, and I believed he was all I would ever need."  
Vegeta realised what the difference was between him and this fallen  
princess. He had nothing. She had everything.  
"That hasn't changed has it?"  
Usagi shook her head, "There's doubt."  
Vegeta stared into the flames. "Usagi, you've been given another chance.  
Don't be sad." then he looked at her, and the final clue clicked into place.  
He saw death in her eyes.  
Usagi kept staring into the flames, and then suddenly she began to get dizzy,  
she could not pull her eyes away from the flames, a whisper flitted   
past one ear. Her head whipped to the side, trying to follow that voice -  
a voice that was so familiar.  
Vegeta noticed her looking around, her blue eyes wide. "Usa? What is  
it?"  
We need you...  
Rei - in one blinding flash, Usagi was hurtled back into a world that she  
had left behind. She saw destruction around her; Usagi began to weep  
as she saw the past repeat itself.  
The disorientation vanished and she found herself at the jinja - staring at  
Rei.  
Rei!  
Rei smiled gently. We need you Usagi - come back...onegai  
Usagi stared at her, and found that she could not move. Iie - she was not  
back in her own dimension - Rei had reached between the fabrics and   
found a rip.  
Rei...  
We need you  
"Usagi!"  
Usagi gasped and when she opened her eyes she found that she was in  
Vegeta's arms. His expression worried. He shook her again. "Chibi  
onna!"  
Usagi sat up, blinking and dizzy, then she shook her head firmly.  
"We need to go to Dende."  
With that she took to the sky, leaving a befuddled Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Collision of Worlds

  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Seven  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. English Language Adaptation to DiC   
Entertainment 1995  
Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
*in the DBZ dimension*  
  
  
Usagi blindly flew to Dende's, relying on pure instinct to get her there.  
She had only been with Rei for less then a minute, but the sense of danger  
had overwhelmed her. She saw the desperation in Rei's violet eyes; saw  
the dried tears on her cheek. Usagi didn't know if what she saw was   
reality or a premonition but either way she had to go back.  
Vegeta sped up to catch up to Usagi, he flew before her, and she crashed   
into him.  
"Kuso! Vegeta!"  
Vegeta grinned at her, "You never used to swear before chibi onna."  
Usagi glared at him, "I have to get to Dende's..."  
Vegeta held up one gloved hand, "Matte - we need to think this through.  
I understand your urgency if your world needs you, but even heroes need  
to think before they charge." he grinned, "I've learned my lesson about  
charging heedlessly ahead."  
Usagi crossed her arms, exasperated. "Can we think fast?"  
Vegeta snorted. "Well first of all the others need to know what's going   
on, the more people who know, the better. Now, one of us has to go  
tell Bulma and Kakkorot what happened, the other goes to Dende.  
I suggest since you can do that nifty teleportation that you go to Bulma  
and Kakkorot..."  
"Iie." Usagi shook her head firmly, "I go to Dende, and you go to Goku -  
tell him what happened and teleport to Trunks and Bulma."  
Without giving him a chance, Usagi sped off.  
Vegeta stared after her, and shook his head before heading for Kakkorot.  
  
*in the SM dimesion*  
  
Rei collapsed backwards; Minako caught her. "Rei-chan?"  
Rei opened her eyes, she was still fairly weak after her encounter with  
Kage, and this little activity had tired her out more then she expected.  
"I did it." she whispered before losing consciousness.  
Minako stared at her, and glanced up at Makoto. "We'll just  
have to wait now."  
Mercury stumbled in, her face streaked with soot.  
Minako laid Rei's head down gently, while Makoto ran to Mercury's  
side.   
Mercury waved Makoto aside, and turned to drag Tuxedo Kamen in.  
Makoto rushed to help her, and together they brought him inside.  
Minako handed them cushions and they attempted to make him as  
comfortable as possible.  
Mercury de-transformed, and Ami collapsed on the floor next to Kamen.  
"What happened?" Makoto bundled Ami into a blanket.  
Ami shook her head, "Mamoru-san and I were just headed over here  
when a pair of youma attacked. They were so strong! It was unbelievable.  
I only just managed to get away with Mamoru-san. As far as I could  
tell there are millions of other youma just as powerful as the ones that   
attacked us decimating the entire world." Ami shuddered, "We can't  
hold out much longer."  
Kamen slowly de-transformed, drawing the Inner Senshi's attention.  
Minako smiled tremulously at Ami. "Rei said she managed to get through  
to Usagi - we could only pray now."  
  
*in the DBZ dimension*  
  
"Dende!"  
Dende rushed out to meet a frantic Usagi. "It's ok Usagi, I know, I know."  
Mr. Popo came out with a drink for her. "Here, calm yourself child."  
Usagi waved that aside, "Dende you have to...Kami-sama!"  
Dende nodded, and urged her to sit down; reluctantly she did so.  
She stared up at him, "Do you have any idea what happened Dende?"  
He slowly nodded, "A glimmer - Usagi your world needs you."  
"Can you get me back?"  
Again he nodded slowly, "I can try."  
Dende sat, and concentrated, his aura shimmering around him, and  
Usagi prayed.  
  
*in the SM dimension*  
  
"You think you can do it?"  
"I have no choice." Pluto stood, her staff planted firmly on the ground,  
concentrating.  
Uranus, Neptune and Saturn stood ready to protect her. Kage must   
not find them - and if he does, he must not interrupt Pluto. They knew  
the consequences. They were prepared to do anything to bring Usagi  
back.  
Pluto reached out between time and space, between worlds - searching  
for their salvation.  
  
Pluto focused all her energy - reaching - just a little closer...  
Dende could feel another power reaching out, trusting his intents he   
allowed his mind to stretch out and touch this other presence.  
Pluto started, there was something - something reaching out to her,  
she called out Usagi's name.  
Dende distinctly heard a voice, a voice calling out, begging for...  
Usagi.  
Trusting it, he reached out, hoping the other presence would touch his   
hand.  
Pluto felt the invitation and desperate she reached out and...  
Touched...  
  
*in the SM dimension*  
  
"Iie!"  
Neptune rushed to help Uranus who crashed to the ground.  
Kage appeared before them, "What do we have here?" his eyes focused  
on Pluto. "Nani? What are you doing?!"  
With a snap of his icy fingers, three youmas leapt out of the darkness.  
Neptune was knocked back before she could reach Uranus.  
Uranus looked up, seeing Neptune on the floor enraged her, and she  
heedlessly threw herself on the nearest youma.  
Saturn seeing what was happening rushed to help, but a youma grabbed  
her by the throat.  
Neptune looked up and swiftly launched her Deep Submerge at the   
youma who held Saturn.  
Saturn fell to the ground, holding her bruised throat.  
Uranus helped her up and glanced at Neptune, with a rapport of long  
time partners, they leapt to their feet and simultaneously launched their  
attacks at one the youmas.  
Kage laughed as his minion easily dodged their attack.  
  
Pluto and Dende connected...  
  
Kage glanced at Pluto, and viciously knocked her down...  
  
A scream...  
  
Cry of pain...  
  
Dende clutched his staff as the world around him darkened and he  
heard endless screams...  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
Usagi shook her head groggily. The last thing she remembered was Dende  
clutching his staff, crying out to a darkening world.  
She pushed herself off the ground and looked up. The palace was in  
ruins, it looked as if a great battle had occurred, or a storm had ripped   
through.  
Usagi saw a crumpled figure and ran to its side.  
It was Dende, a thin line of blood flowed from his lips. Usagi tore her   
shirt to dab at it. What had happened?  
She looked up and was shocked to see Pluto lying to the side. Usagi  
stared at the figure, the dark hair, matted, the gloved hand still holding  
onto the Time staff.  
"Chibi onna!"  
Usagi sat back on her heels, staring.  
She felt large warm hands on her shoulders, and looked up dazed into  
dark eyes. "Goku..."  
Goku gathered her into a fierce embrace. He had felt that rip of energy  
blasting from Kami's lookout when he was on the verge of teleporting.  
He had been knocked unconscious, and the second he regained consciousness,  
he teleported here. Vegeta was at his side in an instant, holding Usagi's  
hand. Trunks went to Dende, checking on him.  
Usagi stared ahead blindly, then she shrugged her way out of Goku's  
embrace. She ran to Pluto's side.  
She lay lifeless on her side, a thin trickle of blood flowing from a bruised  
lip. Her hair was matted with a dark substance; Usagi knew that it was  
blood, she looked up and saw the Outer senshi.  
Trunks looked up when he heard her cry out. He watched as she ran  
to the fallen women.   
Usagi called out to him and in a flash he was by her side. "Usa?"  
Usagi looked up, and he saw the tears sparkling in her eyes. "Trunks,  
help me - we have to bring them to Kurin."  
He nodded, he still had no idea what happened, or who these women  
were, but he would do anything that Usagi asked.  
Trunks motioned to Goku and Vegeta who went to his side. He motioned  
to the women, and they nodded understanding.  
Usagi was confused, what had happened? How could they be here?  
She picked up Saturn, and bore her gently down to Kurin. Trunks took  
Neptune, Vegeta took Uranus and Goku took Pluto and Dende.  
When the Saiyajins arrived, they saw Usagi gently urging Saturn to take  
a senzu bean, wordlessly they did the same to the others.  
The Outer senshi with the exception of Pluto were revived.  
Uranus looked around dazedly, when she saw Vegeta she was instantly  
on her feet, poised to attack.  
Vegeta noted Uranus' fuku and turned to Usagi who Uranus could not  
see. "Look chibi onna - more silly women who think they can fight in   
short fukus!"  
Uranus spun around and was stunned to see Usagi. She de-transformed,  
and continued to stare, then she dropped to her knees. "Kami-sama  
say this isn't a dream!"  
Usagi smiled tenderly, "Haruka...Kami can't hear you - he's unconscious."  
Haruka opened her eyes, and stared at Usagi. Usagi opened her arms  
and Haruka flew into them. "Koneko!"  
Usagi hugged her back just as tightly, tears escaping from her tightly  
closed lids.  
As soon as Haruka hugged Usagi, she knew that this was no dream.  
Neptune sat up and smiled when she saw Usagi and Haruka, she   
de-transformed, and Hotaru flew into her arms.  
Hotaru stared at Usagi, "Is she real Michi-mama?"  
Michiru simply nodded, unable to form words.  
Usagi broke away from Haruka, and turned to Michiru and Hotaru.  
With a tremulous smile she opened her arms, and they ran to her.  
The Z senshi watched in silence; Trunks realising that this was part of her  
family. The scene painfully reminded him that she belonged to another  
world, that she was not to remain.  
Usagi broke away from them, and turned worried eyes to Pluto and   
Dende who were still unconscious.   
"What happened?"  
Haruka shook her head, "All I know was that Pluto was trying to reach  
you, then we got attacked by him."  
Usagi spun around. "Him? Who is 'him'?"  
Michiru sighed, "This hime, would be a long story..."  
Usagi sat down on the ground, and stared up at them, a determined   
expression fixed on her lovely face. "Tell me."  
Michiru was struck by her confidence and self-possession. "Hai, of  
course." she too sat on the ground, Haruka and Hotaru following her  
lead.  
Usagi nodded, indicating she was ready to listen.  
Michiru took a deep breath. "Usagi, a great darkness has befallen our  
world. A creature who calls himself Kage has come to Earth, with the  
intention of conquering it and killing all the inhabitants..."  
"Is he going to sell the planet?"  
Michiru looked up at the spiky haired man who had spoken. Usagi   
turned to him, "Iie Vegeta, that usually doesn't happen in my dimension."  
Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Really chibi onna? You may just not know  
about it. Many of the worlds that we used to conquer had no idea   
what was happening."  
Usagi's own eyebrows rose. "Onegai Veggie-chan, I think as the protector  
of my galaxy I would have known if interplanetary enslavement was going  
on."  
Vegeta snorted, and inclined his head, indicating to Michiru to continue.  
Michiru stared at this man, studied the way he stood, the arrogance that   
exuded from every pore of his being. Usagi also indicated for her   
to continue.   
Michiru cleared her throat before proceeding, "Hai, well Kage is not   
going to sell our planet, he merely wants to possess its light, and without  
Usagi, he had found the opportunity he had been waiting for." She  
turned fully to Usagi. "Usa-chan, he has watched every battle we have  
ever fought, he knows how we fight, how we move...everything."  
"He doesn't know about us." Michiru looked up at the lavender haired  
young man who had spoken.  
Usagi shook her head, "How rude I've been!" She quickly introduced  
everyone.  
Haruka turned to Usagi, "Koneko, how could you leave us? Why?"  
Usagi knew this was coming; she could not meet Haruka's piercing eyes.  
"I needed to Haruka. I can offer no other explanation."  
Haruka stared at her, and realised that her precious Koneko had changed.  
She was still that happy carefree girl, but there was something more...  
an edge about her that did not use to exist. Haruka didn't know if she liked  
this change.  
Usagi turned to Trunks, "Can you take them home? They need attention,  
and if the senzu beans can't help them, Bulma-chan's our best hope."  
Trunks nodded, he turned to Vegeta. Trunks picked up Pluto and   
Vegeta took Dende.  
Usagi smiled at them gratefully, "We'll head down to find the rest of my  
senshi, Goku can you drive us down?"  
Goku nodded, he took out his capsule car and flipped it out.  
The Outer Senshi's mouths dropped open.  
"Does that come in blue?" Michiru murmured eyeing the sporty car  
that hovered above the ground.  
"How fast can she go?" Haruka muttered, also eyeing it.  
Usagi laughed, and ushered them in. "Isn't it handy? I love it!"  
Goku slipped in. "All ready?"  
They all nodded, and Goku drove down slowly.  
Usagi was stunned to see what lay before her. The world was an  
amalgamation of the two worlds, and perhaps only she could truly see it  
for what it was.  



	8. The Return

Apologies minna-chan! This took me longer to get out - but I have an   
excuse...my dog ate my keyboard...honestly? There was a power surge   
and my computer went boom. Honestly! So I took it to my ingenious   
brother to buy the part, fix it and give it back, now here it is, and the very first thing I'm doing, is writing this. Okay, enough talk just get to the story right? Right.  
  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Eight  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. English Language Adaptation to DiC   
Entertainment 1995  
Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
The trip was completely silent, as they all tried to absorb and comprehend  
the events that had transpired with breathtaking swiftness.  
Usagi gave Goku directions, for this was no longer the world that Goku   
knew or the Outer Senshi.  
Finally, the agonisingly silent trip ended. Usagi gazed up at the jinja, a   
building she had frequented since she was fourteen. The building remained  
the same, but its surroundings were completely different. Instead of being  
on a city street it was surrounded by lush trees.  
Hotaru bounded out, thankful to be out of the capsule car, the sense of   
flight disturbed, but she tried to keep it to herself.  
Haruka followed her, her mind whirling with the possible mechanics of the  
car.  
Michiru stepped out and turned to Usagi, silently she held out her hand to  
the younger girl. It was clear to Michiru that Usagi had grown in physical  
strength, but she would need spiritual strength for the time that was to  
come.  
Usagi gazed up at her, and took her hand, trusting her to lead the way.  
Goku placed the car back into it's capsule and tucking it into his pocket,  
and quietly followed the girls.  
Hotaru was the first to enter.   
Mamoru, Ami and Rei lay on make-shift beds, covers hastily thrown on  
them. Makoto and Minako knelt by their sides.  
Minako was the first to look up, her blue eyes wide. "Hotaru! Thank  
Kami you're alright!" She ran to take Hotaru into her arms. "I was so   
worried when that explosion happened I..."  
She trailed off when she noted a golden figure standing behind Michiru   
and Haruka.  
She broke away from Hotaru slowly; Hotaru squeezed her hand. "She's  
real." she whispered.  
Minako walked forward, unable to believe her eyes. "Usagi?"  
Usagi stepped forward and simply opened her arms, Minako flew into   
them, tears streaming down her face.  
Makoto stood up when she heard Minako's whisper. She ran to the door,  
and saw a sight she was sure she would never see again.  
Usagi and Minako embraced, bathed in sunlight. Makoto fell to the floor,  
unable to believe it was true.  
Usagi looked at her, and Makoto stood shakily and embraced them both.  
Minako and Makoto pulled away.  
Minako smiled tremulously, "It's really you." she fingered Usagi's golden  
hair. "Your odangos are gone."  
Usagi nodded, "Gomen Minako-chan, I..."  
Minako shook her head, holding up her hand. "No apologies."  
Usagi turned to Makoto, who simply nodded.  
"Where's Luna and Artemis?"  
Minako was the one to answer her. "They're at Ami's place."  
Trunks and Gohan landed next to Goku.  
Goku grinned at them, "Thank Kami you're here! I was feeling all lonely."  
Gohan clapped his father on the shoulder, but he stared ahead, at Usagi  
who was with her friends.  
Usagi looked over Minako's shoulder, and gasped when she saw the   
three on the floor.  
"Mamo-chan!" she ran to his side, horrified to see the bruises that swelled  
along his jaw. She turned her frantic eyes to Ami and Rei and noted   
that Ami had bruises and cuts along her arms and legs - Rei looked   
unscathed, for which Usagi was grateful.  
Gohan felt his heart constrict as he watched Usagi cup the man's head,  
and lie it gently on her lap.  
"Must be Mamoru..." Trunks murmured.  
Gohan pretended not to hear, he didn't want to be reminded that Trunks  
knew more about Usagi then he did. Didn't want to know who this   
Mamoru was.  
Trunks went to Usagi, wanting to let her know that he was there for her.  
He laid his hand on her shoulder; she looked up and saw the tears welling  
up in her eyes.  
"This is all my fault!"  
"Iie Usa!"  
The Senshi nodded vigorously. "Usagi-chan this is not your fault! Don't  
think that!" Makoto exclaimed.  
Trunks looked down at her, and opened his arms. Usagi stood shakily,  
lying Mamoru's head down gently. She let him take her into his arms, and  
she allowed the strength in his arms to comfort her, for one moment to   
believe that he and her friends could save her.  
The Senshi looked on silently, unsure what to think of their princess in  
the strange man's arms.  
Usagi pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Minna-chan, that's  
Son Goku and his son Gohan, and this is Trunks-kun, my sensei."  
They all bowed stiffly to the men, unsure how to treat them.  
Trunks bowed to them gallantly, he winked at Usagi, "How much would  
you want to bet that I can name them all?"  
Usagi eyed him. "Two of my mother' odangos."  
Trunks folded his arms. "How do I know they're any good?"  
Usagi imitated him, "Trust me."  
Trunks nodded and turned to the Senshi. "You must be Minako."  
He took her hand and kissed it, prompting a blush from Minako and  
caused Usagi to roll her eyes.  
He bowed to the Outer Senshi, "Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru."  
They bowed to him.  
He winked at Makoto. "You must be Makoto."  
Makoto nodded, a dreamy look coming into her eyes.  
He noted the three on the floor, "Mamoru, Ami and Rei."  
Usagi nodded, and grinned. "So you did pay attention."  
"How could I not?" he turned to the Senshi, "You were all she could  
whine about."  
Minako laughed, "That sounds like Usagi."  
Usagi pouted, "I'm not going to answer that."  
Gohan looked up alarmed, his eyes darted to Goku who was also standing  
still, staring into the distance.  
"Trunks!"  
Trunks turned, and noticing how tense Goku and Gohan were, calmed  
his senses to tune in.  
What he felt shocked him, "Masaka!"  
Usagi turned as well, and concentrated, a shudder racked her thin body.  
"What is that?"  
Rei stirred, her senses whirling. The world was chaos around her, she felt  
that the world was being overwhelmed by evil.  
Usagi went to her side, "Rei, I'm here - it's okay - everything will be okay."  
Rei, lulled by Usagi's presence, drifted off to sleep once more.  
Trunks touched Usagi's arm, "Usa, this is horrendous - I don't know how,  
but an old enemy has resurfaced. I have to check on my family."  
Usagi nodded, and watched as Trunks took to the air, fear clutching her  
heart. She had seen the look in his eyes, she had never seen that look in  
Trunks eyes ever.  
Goku turned to Usagi, "I'll go to the others, and everyone meet at Master  
Roshi's."  
Minako stood up drawing Goku's attention to herself. "Matte - we are   
fighting an evil as well, we have to work together."  
Usagi nodded, "Hai Minako." she turned to Goku. "You let the others   
know, and Gohan and I will get as many of the Senshi to Master Roshi's."  
Goku nodded, teleporting away.  
Makoto shook her head, "If I didn't know better Usa, I'd say you're with  
the Negaverse."  
Usagi smiled at her. "I know what you mean."  
Gohan walked to her side, "What do you say Usagi? How do we get   
everyone to Master Roshi's quickly?"  
Usagi thought for a moment, then flashed him a smile. "I know, I'll go to  
Bulma-chan and grab one of the capsules."  
Gohan nodded, Usagi pressed her finger to her forehead and she was   
gone.  
Minako and Makoto gaped at the empty spot.  
"What has that girl been up to?" Minako muttered under her breath.  
Makoto eyed Gohan, who had turned his back on them to gaze out at the  
darkening sky. "That girl has all the luck."  
Minako turned to appreciate Gohan's firmly muscled back. "What is it   
about her? I mean I'm blonde and blue-eyed too!"  
"What about it?"  
They both yelped and jumped, they gazed over their shoulder to gape   
once more at Usagi.  
Haruka laughed, "You guys are better then a T.V."  
Minako glared at her, but had no chance to answer as Usagi strode to  
Gohan's side.  
Michiru had noticed the small capsule in her hand, and went to her side.  
"Onegai, say it's blue?"  
Usagi grinned at her. "Just for you Michi-chan." and flipped the capsule  
out.  
Makoto and Minako's mouths hit the floor again.  
Usagi turned to the three injured. "What about them Gohan-kun?"  
Gohan eyed them, "I don't think you can move them Usa - you can always  
teleport them to Kami's."  
Makoto, who was the first to recover, shook her head. "Matte - did you  
say Kami's?"  
Usagi nodded. "Well actually Dende lives there now, but he has Kami's  
job now."  
Makoto shook her head, "You know what? I'm just not going to ask."  
Gohan interrupted, "Iie, it would be better if you bring them to Bulma's."  
Usagi nodded and went to the injured three and laid her hands on Ami and   
Mamoru, concentrating she closed her eyes and was gone.  
Minako turned to Haruka. "Is it just me or does anyone else think this is  
a dream?"  
Haruka shook her head, "You have to stop thinking that everything is a  
dream!"  
  
~at Kame house~  
  
"Is everyone here?"  
Usagi looked around, "Everyone that can be."  
Goku nodded, and turned to Usagi. "Usa, an old enemy of ours has some  
how returned. He is evil - and much more powerful then when we last  
met him. The last time we faced him we all had to train to even stand the   
slightest chance of meeting him in power. Now, we've had nothing. His   
name is Cell."  
Krillin shook his head, "I still can't believe it."  
Usagi nodded, absorbing this information, she turned to Minako. "And  
what about in our world? What has happened?"  
Minako took in a deep breath. "A new evil has arrived, his name is Kage  
and he claims that he has been waiting for an eternity to have his chance.  
He knew us, knows our past. Everything. It sends a shudder through me  
when I think of him."  
Usagi shook her head, "But what does he want?"  
It was Michiru who answered her, "Our complete annihilation."  
Usagi sighed, "But why?"  
Makoto shook her head slowly, "We don't know."  
Goku nodded, "Then we deal with Cell first, at least we know what he  
wants to do and why he wants to do it."  
Vegeta snorted, "That is if he is the same as when we fought him."  
"Why wouldn't he be?"  
Vegeta snorted again, "Not all of us are as single-minded as you are  
Kakkorot. Once dead, our priorities change, and once we come back  
those priorities chance once again."  
Trunks nodded, "Hai, we need to approach Cell as if we don't know   
what he wants and why he wants it. We have the advantage of knowing  
his capabilities."  
Usagi interrupted, "But as Vegeta said, he could have changed - his  
abilities included."  
Goku nodded, "Then we face him as a new enemy, I still think we should  
approach him first."  
It was Haruka who interrupted this time, "But dooshite? Why must we  
face him first? Why not Kage first?"  
It was Usagi who answered her, "Simple, because we know where Cell  
is, and we have no idea where Kage is."  
Haruka crossed her arms, "And how do we know that?"  
"We can trace his ki - Kage doesn't seem to have any ki - at least none   
that we sense." Usagi answered simply. Then suddenly her head jerked up.  
They all ran outside. There was a distant figure in the sky, without   
hesitation Goku flew into the sky.  
The figure descended slowly. Usagi stared up at it intently - it was unlike  
anything she had ever seen before. It was grotesque its reptilian yet   
human form, she saw that it...he had wings, tightly closed, he had no real   
use for them. The malice in his eyes made his eyes glow, and Usagi knew   
that this was an unnatural being.  
"I have no quarrel with you Goku." his voice was deep and rumbling.  
Goku stood before him, staring at him, unable to believe that he had   
returned, "What do you want Cell?"  
Usagi had never heard Goku use that tone before - so hard, unyielding and  
demanding.  
Cell smirked, "I want one thing - her."  
Goku frowned, his eyes darting to Usagi. "I have no idea what you're  
talking about."  
Cell laughed, "Of course you don't. But I want her Goku and no one  
not even your son, can stop me."  
Gohan frowned, "What makes you think that Cell?"  
Cell's gaze landed on the one who had deprived him of his ultimate goal.  
"I know Gohan. I simply know. Kage wants her too."  
Minako gasped, and held onto Usagi's arm. Usagi shook her off.   
Minako looked at Usagi and saw the determination on her eyes. She had  
seen that look before. "Iie Usagi! You can't...we can't..."  
Usagi smiled at her, "I must."  
Gohan over hears their conversation and comes up to them quietly.  
"Usagi don't."  
Usagi turns and glares at him. "I don't think you're in a position to tell  
me what to do Gohan."  
Gohan sighs, "Onegai Usagi, onegai. You don't know what you're dealing  
with here."  
Usagi tosses her head, "And you have as much an idea as I do."  
"Usagi..."  
"This is my world Gohan, and I refuse to let it just be blown up because   
some maniac thinks he can come in!"  
Gohan stared at her levelly. "You're forgetting this is my world too."  
Usagi is taken aback, and her eyes drop to the ground. "Alright Gohan.  
You win."  
"I knew you would be stubborn about this Goku, so I'll just give you a  
warning. Prepare. Whatever tricks you used last time, use them - you'll  
need to." Cell smirked again, "Must I remind you that you were no match   
for me?"  
Goku smirks as well, "Must I remind you that you were beaten by a child?"  
The smirk on Cell's face vanished to be replaced by a frown. "I would not  
be so cocky if I were Goku - you have no idea."  
With that he flew off.  
Goku landed softly on the ground, frowning.   
"We need to find Kage!"  
Vegeta sighed, "Don't be rash Usa. We must think..."  
Usagi frowned at him, "This is not the time for thought!"  
"But it is." Krillin finally spoke up. He was fearful for his wife, but Cell was  
in his perfect form and though logically he knew that he had nothing to  
fear, the fear was still there.  
Usagi frowns, then she feels something...something is pulling at her very  
soul, the very essence of who she was. Without another word she   
teleported.  
  
  
  
To tell you all the truth - I had a hard time writing this - major case of   
writer's block. After not having a chance to work on it for so long, I kinda  
lost the thread. Apologies, since this is not so good....try to do better   
next chapter.  
  



	9. Kage and Hikari

  
Special thanks to Becks, better known as Eternalmoonprincess, for  
being the beta reader for this fic. Thanks a million times!  
  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Nine  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. English Language Adaptation to DiC   
Entertainment 1995  
Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan spun on his heel to face his father,   
"Go after her!"  
Goku merely stared ahead, ignoring his son. He knew precisely where Usagi went, but knew that this she must do by herself.  
"What are you waiting for? Go after her!"  
Goku finally allowed his gaze to settle on his son. "I feel no need to."  
Gohan stared at him, incredulous. "Nani?"  
  
Usagi shivered, she felt that she would never feel warm   
again - this place has forgotten what warmth was.  
"So good of you to answer my invitation - and with such speed. I wasn't expecting this little gift of your presence, but here you are anyway."   
He stepped out of the darkness that was his very essence.   
"Kage..."   
Something about him called to her, and something within her answered.  
He moved with lithesome grace, walking from shadow to shadow in one fluid motion - he was one with the darkness  
- he was the darkness.  
He stood poised before her, "What is the use in fighting me? We are one."  
Usagi shook her head vehemently, "Never." she hissed. "We are nothing. How dare you compare yourself to me?"  
Kage sighed, "You are as you ever were. So high-handed. We are one, Hikari. You cannot exist without me, as I cannot exist without you. Why do you deny this? Why have you always denied this?"  
Blind feeling overcame Usagi. "Kage why do you insist on this? Why must there be this between us?"  
Kage smiled at her gently, "Hikari, must you answer my questions with your own?"  
Usagi drew up. "Must you?"  
Kage shook his head, "There you go again. Fine, I will answer your questions. I insist on this because it is as it must always   
be between us, Hikari. There can be nothing else. So it has been since the beginning of time, so it shall always be."   
He sighed, "Hikari, if I believed that could it be done any other way, it would be, but it cannot be. Tell your acolytes to   
prepare."  
Usagi glared at him, "Kage, this ends now - I cannot bear it any more."  
Kage bows to her, "As you wish, Hikari."  
Usagi places her finger on her forehead, "Know this - I cannot allow this to go on. I cannot."  
"You do as you must, and I shall do as I will."  
  
"Go after her Otousan! How can you—"  
"He doesn't need to." They all spun around, relieved to see Usagi.  
Trunks was the first to reach her side. "Usa, how can you leave like that - right after Cell..."  
Usagi smiles at him and touched his arm. "Gomen nasai Trunks-kun. I didn't mean to worry you."   
She turned her gaze on the rest of them. "Gomen nasai minna-san."  
She swiftly took charge. "Kage is the dangerous one in this game - deal with him first and we deal with Cell at the   
same time. Cell would not be here right now if it wasn't for him."  
Minako was confused. "But how do we know where he is?"  
Usagi smiled grimly. "I know." She turned to the others. "First we prepare." She glanced at Trunks. "Can we use   
the Room?"  
Trunks thought for a second. "It should be undamaged - so hai."  
Usagi nodded. "We go in pairs," she glanced at Vegeta, "Unless you wish otherwise." She looked back at the rest of   
the group. "The Senshi have to be healed - the rest of you can use the Room as well."  
Makoto spoke up. "But Usa - what is the Room?"  
It was Gohan who answered. "It is the Room of Time and Space, within it you can spend a whole year and only have   
a day pass in this world."  
Then Trunks voiced a concern, "But Usa, how do we know that Kage or Cell won't attack us?"  
Usagi smiled, "They won't. Trust me Trunks." She turned to Vegeta again. "How long do you think it would take   
for Bulma to heal the others?"  
Vegeta thought for a moment, "Give them a day or two - Bulma had modified the Saiyain rejuvenation tanks to   
accommodate humans."  
Usagi nodded, then turned to face everyone. "Minna - I cannot guarantee our success, but we must try; that is   
all we can do."  
  
~At Kami's Lookout~  
  
The van that held the S Senshi landed, and they all filed out.   
Usagi had opted to go with them, but the Z Senshi were alarmed when she didn't come out.  
"Where's Usagi?" Trunks asked, his eyes scanning their faces.  
"She went to get Luna and Artemis," Michiru calmly replied. She had gotten used to Usagi disappearing, and was   
the one S senshi to accept it with ease.  
Usagi appeared with the cats cradled in her arms. Artemis bounded down and ran to Minako. Luna refused to let go   
of Usagi.  
Krillin's eyebrow rose, "Umm, Usa, I really don't think you should've brought your pets up here."  
Luna indignantly raised her head and glared at him, "Well excuse me! I am not a pet!" she spat the word out in disgust.   
"I am the Royal Princess's adviser!"  
Krillin wanted to laugh, but he knew if he did the indignant furball would probably scratch out his eyes.  
"Gomen, gomen." Then, as if he couldn't  
help himself, he grinned at Usagi. "What advice can a furball give you, Usa? Tips on how to groom your hair?"  
Luna hissed at him, "Furball? Well - I suppose hair is something you aren't familiar with, Chromedome!"  
Usagi laughed, "That's enough you two!"  
Krillin who had been on the verge on spitting out a retort settled with grumbling to himself, while Luna contentedly   
snuggled into Usagi's arms.  
"What do you guys know about Kage?"  
Artemis stirred uneasily in Minako's arms. "He is the very prince of darkness itself, and has been since the beginning   
of time - there is a prophecy about him..."  
Luna took up the thread. "He shall search for she who is the light - his sister reborn again. He shall chase her as night   
chases day - and those moments when they meet shall be the dawn and dusk of existence."  
Usagi shuddered, as the words had rung with familiarity - she had heard those words before, they had been ringing in   
her subconscious. She stirred herself when she realized that Haruka was speaking.  
"...but what about him? That doesn't tell us anything!"  
Artemis sighed. "It's quite simple - he seeks her - the guardian of the light...Hikari."   
Usagi gently let Luna down. Luna went to stand next to Artemis who had jumped down from Minako's arms.   
"Hikari is the guardian of the light, Kage's eternal sister."  
Goku scratched his head. "Then we must find her?"  
Trunks shook his head. "We have found her," he said, his gaze settling on Usagi.  
Goku was still confused. "We have?"  
Minako nodded. "We have - she who is reborn again - the light, the savior, the eternal guardian - Usagi."  
They all stared at Usagi. She merely smiled and refused to say anything.  
Luna nodded in approval. "Hai - Hikari is Usagi." She turned to the Z senshi. "You see Princess Serenity was never a   
senshi. The leader of the Senshi was Sailor Venus, not Serenity. But her soul was chosen - a soul so pure and courageous.   
The reincarnated Lunarian princess also became the guardian of the light." Luna watched as understanding dawned on   
their faces.  
Usagi waved that all aside. "That is history, we must now concentrate on the present. I cannot do this alone - we prepare."  
  
  
Gohan and Goku were the first to use the Room, while the others waited outside.  
Trunks stretched and glanced at Usagi, who was talking to Minako. Grinning, he casually threw a ki blast at her.  
Minako saw the blast coming, but before she could react, Usagi had spun around and matched the blast with one  
of her own.  
Minako's jaw dropped... for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.   
Usagi's eyebrow rose. "Really Trunks-kun, that was a waste of energy."  
Trunks shrugged, then settled down to take a nap - he only knew how long one day felt.  
Minako studied Usagi, really studied her in a way she hadn't had a chance to since her arrival.  
Gone was the Odango Atama, and it was more then just the hair. Usagi's golden locks was obviously as long as ever,   
but her hair was slicked back into a high ponytail. She wore dark pants and a tight white midriff top. The Usagi that   
Minako knew was shy about her body and never really revealed it, unless she was in her Sailor fuku - but she wasn't  
really Usagi then. This Usagi displayed her stomach casually. Minako also noted that said stomach was rippling with   
muscles that she was sure weren't there before. Usagi's arms were no longer thin sticks, but softly rounded, and subtly   
muscled as well. Her skin was no longer milky white, but a soft gold that made her blue eyes glitter like sapphires.  
There was an air of confidence around her, and at the same time an air of serenity. No longer did this Usagi waste   
movement - and not once did Minako see her trip over her feet. She moved with panther-like grace - the walk of a   
predator. She also didn't indulge in meaningless chatter. Minako wasn't sure if she like the changes - hai, they were  
good changes, but those changes meant that this Usagi was a stranger to her.  
Usagi saw her staring, and turned to smile at her softly - the same smile that she had bestowed on Minako so many times. "Minako? Daijoubu ka?"  
Minako nodded thoughtfully, "Daijoubu. Usagi...."  
"Hai?"  
"You've changed... so much... I don't know if I know who you are anymore."  
Usagi felt as if Minako had slapped her. "Minako-chan!"  
Minako hung her head, unable to meet her eyes. "Usagi... gomen nasai, but... can you deny that you've changed?"  
Usagi shook her head sadly. "Iie, I know I've changed, but Minako, hasn't it made me a better person?"  
Minako took her hand. "Usagi, you are a different person now."  
Usagi frowned. "Minako I left so I could be a better person..."  
Minako shook her head. "You would not be Usagi if you didn't have those faults."  
Usagi was taken aback, "Minako..."  
Minako shook her head and dashed away the tears that had unconsciously crept up into her eyes. "Forget it. Tell me...   
what is going on between you and this Trunks?"  
Usagi's mouth dropped open, and her wonderful laughter vibrated around Kami's Lookout, drawing everyone's attention.  
She clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the laughter. Finally, when she was certain she could talk, she lowered   
the hand.   
"Gomen Minako... it's just that me and Trunks..."   
The thought sent her into peals of laughter once more.  
Minako looked at her, exasperated, and finally clapped her own hand over Usagi's mouth. Usagi quieted down, and   
Minako lifted her hand.   
"Minako - Trunks-kun is like my brother! I can never look at him like that. He is my sensei. He knows everything about me... he... I... Minako!"  
Minako just shook her head. "Come on Usagi! How can you say that? Look at him! That hair, those eyes - that body!"  
Usagi laughed. "Oh I can definitely see the appeal, I'm not blind - but it's like knowing your brother is hot, but the   
thought is still...ick." Then she grinned, deciding to torment her friend. "Though I have seen him frequently without   
his shirt, and you are so right about the body."  
Minako's blue eyes glazed over, as her gaze slowly fell on the slumbering Trunks. Then slowly she shook her head   
and focused.   
"What has happened to you Usagi?"  
Before Usagi could answer her, Vegeta appeared behind them.   
"Chibi onna."  
Usagi looked up. "Hai?"   
He tilted his head to the side, and Usagi knew what he wanted. Quickly, she got to her feet. She had been itching   
for something like this.   
Everything had happened so fast, and she hadn't had the opportunity to vent some energy. She felt edgy, and was   
desperate to work this stress out so she would stop thinking.  
The S senshi moved to sit with Minako, watching the two warily.  
Vegeta crossed his arms, watching her.  
Usagi looked down and noticed that she would have to change. She thrust her hand up, and instantly she felt the rush   
of the Earth's moon obeying her command. She had not anticipated this, and the change happened in a fast blur.  
Luna sat up, eyes bulging. How had Usagi done that?  
Without giving her any warning, Vegeta viciously lashed out. Usagi easily blocked every punch and kick. Haruka's   
hand balled into a fist; she could barely follow their movements.  
Vegeta grinned at his sparring partner. Usagi matched his grin and they both shot up into the air.  
None of the S senshi could follow their movements anymore. They could hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, and   
see the flashes of light, but that was it.  
Makoto turned to look at the Z senshi, and saw that all of their eyes were tracing something - presumably Usagi and   
Vegeta - in the air.  
Then in a flash, Usagi was in front of them, Vegeta still in the air.  
Vegeta powered up a blast. Usagi saw what he was doing, and similarly prepared.  
"Gallick - HO!"  
"Kamehameha!"  
The two enormous blasts sped towards each other, and all was lost in the brilliant light...  
When the smoke began to clear, Minako pushed her disheveled hair back and tried to peer through the smoke.   
Usagi and Vegeta stood in the center - both seemingly unharmed.  
Haruka leapt to her feet, and in a flash she had her hands at Vegeta's throat.  
Vegeta stared at her, and she glared at him.  
"How dare you try to hurt Koneko?"  
One dark eyebrow rose in disbelief and very deliberately, he placed his own hand to Haruka's throat, and very   
gently applied pressure.   
Haruka's eyes bulged as she felt the air being forced out of her, she clutched his hand, and found it unyielding as stone.  
"Vegeta!"  
At the sharp reprimand from the Lunarian princess, the Saiyajin prince let Haruka go. He turned to Usagi.   
"Can't you control your own senshi?"  
Usagi saw the amusement dancing in his dark eyes and shook her head.  
"You strangling them won't help."  
Haruka glared at Vegeta, Usagi touched her arm, "I'm fine Haru-chan... look."  
Haruka let her gaze fall on Usagi, eyes frantically scanning for injuries.  
Usagi smiled at her, and Haruka dropped back, her eyes still smoldering.  
They all turned as a capsule car landed...  
  
  
  



	10. Fire and Ice

Many thanks to Becks - better known as Eternalmoonprincess for  
being my beta reader!   
  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Ten  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. English Language Adaptation to DiC   
Entertainment 1995  
Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
Gohan tried to focus; he could not pretend to understand what was going on. He knew one thing...  
Usagi needed him.  
  
He had not been in this place since he was a child, and to be here again with his father - to remember...  
  
He focused on raising his ki; he could feel that barrier, that insane urge to break through it no matter the cost...  
  
"It will do you no good if you keep thinking about her."  
  
Gohan sighed, and let his ki drop. "I don't know what you mean Otou-san."  
  
Goku sighed. "Gohan, don't lie to yourself. It would get you no where."  
  
Gohan turned his back on his father, and once more concentrated.  
  
  
  
  
  
They all turned as a capsule car landed. Bulma hoped out first. She flashed them all a smile, and turned to   
help Rei and Ami down.  
  
Usagi had never seen Rei look so frail. Her skin seemed white as snow, and there were heavy bags under her  
eyes. Her once matted black hair had been brushed out till it gleamed.  
  
Ami also looked fatigued, and Usagi could see that she was still covered in bruises, however the cuts on her  
face seemed to have healed.  
  
Rei's eyes widened when she saw Usagi. She had not believed Bulma until now. She touched Ami's arm,   
drawing her attention.  
  
Ami turned to look at what Rei was looking at and felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
Rei smiled at Usagi, and slowly, she and Ami walked to her side. They embraced, remaining silent.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Neither of them should really be out of bed yet, but as soon as they regained   
consciousness they insisted, so here they are."  
  
Usagi grinned at Bulma. "I know them Bulma-chan, and I know how persistent they can be."  
  
Bulma smiled, and turned to face her husband. "Would it kill you to come home for just a split second?   
Bra wants her precious Otou-san you know!"  
  
Vegeta stared at her. "Onna! Our world is about to crash and burn and you want me to attend to a squalling   
child?"  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Squalling child? That child adores you! And you know..."  
  
Usagi tuned out the now familiar argument between the Prince and his beloved wife. She took Rei's hand in   
one of her own and Ami's in the other, and led them away.  
  
Rei stared at her, overjoyed, as she was to see her friend; she had not the energy to express it. Usagi had   
changed, she had seen it before when she had reached between time and space but to see solid evidence of   
it...  
  
It was, at the very least, unsettling. Here stood the princess of Rei's memory. Usagi had truly ascended.  
  
Usagi led them to where the rest of the Sailor senshi were standing. Haruka ran a hand over Ami's arms,   
noting the lack of cuts.   
  
"Not bad."  
  
Ami smiled and nodded. "Impressive isn't it? I can't wait to go back and..."  
  
"Poke that blue head into everything in Capsule Corp." Usagi finished for her grinning widely.   
Ami nodded shyly. Usagi winked at her, then turned to address the Sailor senshi.   
"We have to prepare for what is to come. In order to do so, we'll be using the Room."  
  
She turned to Rei and Ami and quickly explained what the room was.  
  
"So... how is everyone going to be paired up?"  
  
Michiru and Haruka exchanged glances. Haruka nodded, and reached for Michiru's hand.   
"Michi and I are obviously together."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I think not."  
  
"Nani?!" Haruka stared at her incredulously.  
  
Usagi smiled at them. "The two of you are great as a team, but I need for you to split up and learn   
how to cooperate with others. Besides, pairing up one of the Inner Senshi with one of the Outer will   
greatly improve understanding and communication between us."  
  
Haruka could see Usagi's point, but she didn't like it. Michiru touched Haruka's arm.   
"We have eternity to be with each other Koishi - Usagi has a point."  
  
Haruka grunted, and Michiru turned to Usagi. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Usagi studied them. "I want you Michiru to be with Ami. Your powers complement each other and it   
would be advantageous if you learn to fight together."   
  
Michiru and Ami nodded, satisfied with the arrangement, both seeing the logic behind the argument.  
  
"Haruka, I want you with Rei."  
  
Haruka and Rei both opened their mouths to protest, but Usagi held up her hand, demanding silence.   
  
"You are both very powerful, and both of your powers possess an uncontrollable element. I want the   
two of you to work together."  
  
The two glared at each other, unsure of this. Usagi dismissed the matter as settled.   
  
"Minako - Hotaru?"  
  
They both nodded, Hotaru was glad to be with Minako who was light hearted. She would make the   
coming year easy for both of them.  
  
Usagi turned to Makoto. "Mako, I want you to be with one of the Z senshi."  
  
"Nani?!" Makoto eyed them warily, unsure of spending an entire year with one of them.  
  
Usagi nodded, she took Makoto's hand, drawing her attention. "Since I've started learning their ways,   
I have always thought that you would be naturally inclined to it."  
  
Usagi hadn't discussed this yet with any of the Z senshi, and now she had to approach one of them with it.   
Slowly she walked toward him.  
  
Piccolo was as usual meditating, trying to ignore what was happening.   
  
Usagi approached him.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
One green eye popped open. "Hai?"  
  
"I've got a favor to ask you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Usagi sighed and leaned back.   
  
Piccolo had leapt to his feet, and stared down at her, his face a mask of utter shock.  
  
"Piccolo...."  
  
"Oh iie - don't you 'Piccolo' me!"  
  
Usagi sighed again and got to her feet. "Piccolo hear me out before you completely reject this."  
  
Piccolo blew out his breath, but he refused to look at her.  
"Iie."  
  
One golden eyebrow arched, as she tugged on one muscled arm.   
"Onegai?"  
  
He sighed, and made the mistake of looking at her - into those soft, beguiling blue eyes.   
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Arigato!" Usagi clapped her hands, with all the carefree innocence of a child.   
  
"That," she said, pointing to Makoto, who was, strangely enough, kneeling on the ground.   
"Is Kino Makoto. The Senshi of Jupiter. She is affiliated with trees and lightening. She is perhaps the   
most powerful of the Inner senshi. I'm not saying that it would be easy - but Piccolo I believe that you   
would be able to take her a step further."  
  
Piccolo grumbled as Usagi eagerly tugged on his arm.  
  
Makoto was silently praying. Praying that whomever Usagi asked to train her would be cute - really cute...   
considering she would be spending an entire year with him... damn hot.  
  
Then she opened her eyes.  
  
Makoto leapt to her feet, "Iie!"  
  
Usagi sighed; she had feared that this would be Makoto's reaction.   
  
"Mako-chan..."  
  
"Oh iie - don't you 'Mako-chan' me!"  
  
Usagi tried to repress her grin. "Mako, this is Piccolo-san he's..."  
  
"A youma!" Makoto stared at him, unable to believe that Usagi wanted her to spend an entire year with...   
that!  
  
Piccolo snorted. "I am a Namekjin, you baka."  
  
Makoto's mouth dropped open. "Did you just insult me?"  
  
Piccolo merely snorted and turned his back on her.  
  
Makoto spun to plead with Usagi. She could not mean it... Usagi was kind-hearted, understanding,   
compassionate... She could not possibly subject her to this!  
  
Usagi sighed, and pulled Mako away from Piccolo. Things were bad enough as it was, she didn't want to   
make it worse by Makoto insulting Piccolo.   
  
"Makoto, onegai listen before you condemn. Piccolo-san is one of the most powerful warrior from that   
dimension. He was really the only logical choice. I know he isn't the most patient of men, but he would teach   
you. He could teach you so much if you would be let him." Usagi could see that this wasn't working; she saw   
the apprehension in Makoto's eyes. "He won't hurt you - he wouldn't dare."  
  
This brought a smile tugging on Makoto's lips. "You'll beat him up, ne?"  
  
Usagi tossed her hair over her shoulder confidently. "Hai."  
  
Makoto laughed. "I never thought a day would come when gentle Usagi would be defending me!"  
  
Usagi winked at her. "Never always happens."  
  
Makoto laughed again, then quieted. She trusted Usagi and if Usagi said that this green alien wouldn't harm   
her then he wouldn't. "I trust you Usa-chan." she glanced at Piccolo again. "But couldn't you have picked   
some one more... aesthitically pleasing?"  
  
Usagi laughed, "I know you trust me Mako. As for Piccolo not being to your tastes, trust me - he grows on  
you."  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes. "I bet."  
  
Usagi led her to Piccolo's side, "Let me start again. Piccolo this is Kino Makoto, Mako this is Piccolo.   
Piccolo is a Namekjin and Makoto is the reincarnated princess of Jupiter."  
  
The two stared at each other warily; Usagi ignored this and forced them to shake hands by grabbing one   
of Makoto's hands and one of Piccolo's and putting them together.  
  
They jerked their hands apart as soon as possible, but Usagi ignored this as well, grinning at them broadly.  
  
  
  
~The Room~  
  
  
  
Goku watched his eldest son intently. He could see that Gohan was tense and that his mind was preoccupied.   
He sighed; the last thing he needed was a distracted Gohan, but that appeared to be what he had to work   
with. His mind whirled with possibilities.   
  
He had often heard Chi Chi saying that Gohan needed a girl in his life to balance out it out. But Gohan, being   
the dedicated person he was, had gotten completely absorbed in a girl - a girl he could not have.  
  
He sighed again, wishing his wife was here to advise him. Chi Chi would know what to say to their distraught son.  
  
Chi Chi would fix everything.  
  
But Chi Chi wasn't here - and his pathetic attempts were not working. They had spent three months in the Room,   
and still Gohan could not focus.  
  
Goku thought.  
  
What about one of Usagi's friends? Of the little that he saw of them, he saw that they were all exceptionally pretty.   
Each worthy of being princesses. Doesn't Gohan deserve a princess? Ok - he wouldn't be getting THE princess, but circumstances had prevented that. Maybe after this year was over, Gohan would reconsider these emotions for Usagi  
and turn his eye on the other pretty girls around...  
  
  
  
One thought kept him going, one thought keeping him pushing for it— Usagi...  
  
  
  
  
~Kami's Lookout~  
  
  
  
  
Usagi approached Bulma. She waited for a lapse in the caustic comments flying between husband and wife before   
interrupting. "Bulma?"  
  
Bulma turned to her, the anger in her eyes fading. "Hai Usa-chan?"  
  
"I just wanted to know how the others were doing." She couldn't stop thinking about them, worrying about them,   
feeling guilty that she wasn't by their side— by his side.  
  
Bulma nodded understandingly. "Well Setsuna and Dende are both pretty unreachable at the moment. They're not   
just physically exhausted, it's also mentally. They're stable now, and I'm confident that they would remain stable.  
As for Mamoru, he was beaten up pretty badly. Ami tells me that he tried to protect her, using his body as a shield."  
  
Usagi's eyes softened. "That's him for you."  
  
Bulma nodded, smiling. "Give him another day - I told my Otou-san that as soon as Mamoru is able, to bring him here."  
  
"But he will be okay right?" Usagi was unconsciously ringing her hands.  
  
Bulma noticed this and placed her hands over Usagi's. "Hai - absolutely."  
  
Usagi let out a shaky breath that she was unaware that she was holding.   
"Arigato Bulma-chan."  
  
Bulma leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I understand now." Usagi quickly glanced at her, but Bulma waved her   
away and returned to Vegeta's side.  
  
Usagi sighed, and stared at the door of the Room - wishing the time to fly.  
  
  
  
  
Shorter chapter then usual— gomen gomen.  
More apologies on the way— work on this fic will be slowing down, and   
I'm really sorry. However school is getting in the way, and I would be   
flat out busy for the next couple of months. However I will try my   
hardest to write this fic - don't worry it will be finished, it will just   
take longer for the chapters to come out. I apologize, and seek your   
patience and understanding.  
Thank you!  
  
  



	11. Into the Room

As some of you know, I am without my trusty beta reader ::sniffles::  
Becky come back soon!!!!  
  
  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Eleven  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. English Language Adaptation to DiC   
Entertainment 1995  
Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
Krillin and Yamcha were seated together under the shade of a tree. Both studied Usagi and her  
friends.  
  
Krillin tilted his head to the side, "Think about what?"  
  
Yamcha rolled his eyes. "About Usagi's friends!"  
  
Krillin scratched his head, "What about them?"  
  
Yamcha sighed exasperated. "Which one of them would you go for you baka!"  
  
Krillin stared at him aghast. "Yamcha! They're all Usagi's age! Usagi is a child! You ecchi!"  
  
Yamcha laughed, "You really are a baka aren't you? Don't think you think Usagi is beautiful?"  
  
Krillin didn't like where this was leading. "Hai but..."  
  
"That hasn't got anything to do with age ne?"  
  
"Iie but..."  
  
"So which of Usagi's little friends do you like??? Besides..." Yamcha's eye lingered on an   
unaware Michiru. "Not all of them are Usagi's age."  
  
Krillin's eyes followed Yamcha's gaze, seeing who it landed on, started to laugh. "Oh Yamcha  
you have the worst taste in girls!"  
  
Yamcha was baffled. "What do you mean? Look at her, she's stunning!"  
  
Krillin couldn't stop laughing. "And you call me a baka! You see her?" He pointed to Haruka.  
  
Yamcha nodded, "Hai - she's cute too."  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling that if you say that to her, she'd punch your lights out."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Krillin shook his head, "Just watch them would you?"  
  
As the two watched, Haruka made her way to Michiru's side. Seeing her approach, Michiru  
stood. Haruka took her hand, and pulled her into her lap.  
  
Yamcha's eyes widened as he watched them.   
  
Haruka took Michiru's hand and lightly played with her fingers. Michiru bent her head closer  
to Haruka in order to hear her better.  
  
Krillin smirked when he saw Yamcha's expression. "You have the worst taste..."  
  
  
  
  
Michiru sighed, "A whole year..."  
  
Haruka nodded thoughtfully, keeping her eye on the baka who had been staring at her Michiru.  
"Hai, a whole year. I don't know if I could bear it." She frowned at Michiru. "And you agreed   
to it so readily!"  
  
Michiru chuckled at the accusatory tone in Haruka's voice. "Hai I did. But you have to agree  
that there's logic in what Usagi said."  
  
Haruka blew out her breath, "Hai..."  
  
"Then stop complaining. I'm actually excited."  
  
Haruka frowned at that comment. "Excited? Excited to be spending a whole year away from me?!"  
  
Michiru shook her head, "Iie Haru-chan! Excited at the prospect of dedicating a year to improving.  
To finetuning my abilities!"  
  
Haruka sighed, still not convinced. "At least you'd be with Ami-chan. I on the other hand would  
be spending an entire year with that brat they call Rei."  
  
Michiru rolled her eyes, "I know Rei can be difficult at times, but so can you! Usagi is perfectly   
right in putting you together." She glanced at Makoto who was still sulking. "Makoto is luckier then  
she realises."  
  
Haruka frowned again, "Dooshite? Because she'd be holed up with that youma?!"  
  
Michiru frowned at her. "He's not a youma Haruka."  
  
Haruka snorted. "Oh, is that how you like 'em Michi? Big, strong and dumb?"  
  
Michiru pushed herself off Haruka's lap. "Haruka! Aisheteru - you know that! Piccolo-san is  
not like that!"  
  
Haruka glared at her, "Why are you defending him?"  
  
Michiru rolled her eyes, and kissed Haruka gently. "Aisheteru - now damare."  
  
  
  
  
"It's time."  
  
All of the senshi looked up at Mr. Popo, who stood staring at the door. Each of them tense,  
nerves on end...  
  
The door opened slowly, light flooding out.  
  
Goku was the first to step out. His clothing torn, face streaked with dirt but with a jubilant grin on  
his handsome face.  
  
Vegeta snorted but refrained from saying anything.  
  
Goku winked at Usagi as he passed, and she smiled at him. She was afraid that the time passed in   
the Room would change Goku, but Goku was as he always was.   
  
Gohan immerged after his otousan and Usagi was struck by the difference in him.  
His black hair was long, tied back carelessly with a bit of cord. His eyes were dark, and for once  
Usagi could not read the expression in them. The year had taken its toll on him.  
  
She could feel the power emanating from both of them. She only hoped that it would be enough.  
Before Goku could say anything, Mr Popo came back with trays of food.  
  
Goku's face lit up with pure jubilation.   
  
Mr. Popo smiled at him, "I've learnt."  
  
"Gee - arigato Mr. Popo!"  
  
Before Usagi could process what was happening, Trunks swept past her. He grabbed her hand  
pulling her towards the Room.  
  
"Matte!"  
  
He turned to her. "Nani?"  
  
Usagi pulled away from him and ran to catch up with Gohan. "Gohan!"  
  
Gohan continued to walk. He knew that if he was to be of any use to her, he had to be focused.  
Focused - not distracted...looking at her would seriously distract him.  
  
"Gohan...onegai..."  
  
Hearing the plea in her voice he slowed down.  
  
"Gohan..." she looked up at him. He seemed so hard. So uncaring.  
  
He turned to her, his dark eyes revealing nothing.  
  
She could find nothing to say, so settled for a meaningless goodbye. "See you in a year Gohan."  
  
Gohan gazed into her fathomless blue eyes. "See you in a day Usagi."  
  
"Come on Usa!"  
  
Usagi took one last look at him, then at her friends.  
They looked at her, unsure whether to let her go in there with a man other then the Terran Prince.  
She smiled at them reassuringly, she flashed the V sign, and she ran to catch up with Trunks.  
  
Rei stared after her, then glanced thoughtfully at the pensive Gohan.  
  
The door closed on them.  
  
***  
  
"This is it?"  
  
She looked around the Room. She had imagined something bigger, mind-boggling. Not a little  
house.  
  
Trunks grabbed her hand, "Check this out."  
He led her out, and she stopped as she gazed out at perfect nothingness.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama!"  
  
Trunks chuckled, seeing her expression. "Impressive huh? That was exactly what I said the   
first time I saw this place."  
  
Usagi glanced at him, "You were with Vegeta hai?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "Let me tell you the man is a loner - but he's the only Otou-san I know. My own  
otou-san in my timeline died before I even knew him. What surprises me is how he acts towards  
my Okaa-san."  
  
Usagi smiled. "They're really in love."  
  
Trunks laughed, "Hai - but don't say that to my Otou-san!"  
  
Usagi laughed. She stepped out, but was slammed into the ground.  
  
"Oops - forgot to tell you that the gravity in here is about twenty times that of Earth."  
  
"Could've told me sooner." Usagi grunted, struggling to her knees.  
  
Trunks sighed, and watched her.  
  
Usagi glanced at him, sweat dripping into her eyes, "Aren't you going to help me?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
Usagi snorted, and struggled to her feet. She had felt gravity weigh upon her before - but it was  
something that she now had to get used to. Finally she managed to stand on shaky legs.  
She drew in a slow breath. She had to take this slow.  
  
Trunks grinned at her, and left her to get used to the gravity.  
  
"Matte! Trunks-kun!!!!"  
  
Trunks turned to her again, "Nani?"  
  
"You can't just leave me here!"  
  
Trunks laughed, "I'm not leaving you Usa - just catch up."   
  
That said; he flew off.  
  
Usagi stared after him in disbelief. She narrowed her eyes, and swiftly formed a ki ball in   
her palm and threw it after him.  
She waited a moment, then in the distance she heard a yelp then...  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
***  
  
Minako and Rei went to sit with Makoto, preparing to wile away another day.  
  
"Really Minako-chan, you're the only lucky one." Rei sighed, "If I didn't know better I'd  
say that Usagi hated us."  
  
Makoto snorted. "Don't say anything - you're not stuck with a green youma!"  
  
Minako tilted her head to the side. "I thought you liked green?"  
  
"Not on a youma!"  
  
Rei studied Piccolo who was as he always was - meditating. "You know if he didn't have  
antennas and wasn't green he'd be cute."  
  
Makoto stared at her aghast.  
  
Rei noticed the look, "Nani? Look at him Mako - try imagining him...not green."  
  
Makoto shook her head, refusing to look at him, "Iie, its impossible." she sighed.   
"Why oh why couldn't she put me with one of you? Or if not, with another of them?  
Maybe that one." She pointed to Yamcha. "He's not bad."  
  
Minako looked around, "Where's Ami?"  
  
Rei pointed to Ami, who stood with Bulma, "Over there, with Bulma."  
  
  
  
"Fascinating! To think how advanced your technology is!"  
  
Bulma laughed, she liked Ami. "Tell you what, when this is all over you and I can go  
to my labs and stay in there for a month."  
  
Ami grinned at her, then she thought, "But when all of this is all over, wouldn't the two  
worlds separate once more?"  
  
Bulma nodded thoughtfully, "I guess..."  
  
"What if we find a way to separate the worlds now? That way Cell would probably   
disappear. It's obvious he gains his energy from Kage."  
  
"But what about Kage? That would only leave you with Kage in your world."  
  
Ami waved that aside, "We'll handle it."  
  
Bulma frowned. "We'll help."  
  
Ami smiled. "Arigato."  
  
"We can do no less anyway - Usagi is like a daughter to us." then she thought for a  
second. "Make that a sister."  
  
Ami laughed.  
  
Bulma glanced at her husband, who was training by himself, "He'll stop soon - he'll  
want food."  
  
Ami followed her gaze, "Is he cruel to you?"  
  
Bulma was surprised, "Cruel? To me? Never! Vegeta may not show it - but I know he  
loves me. He would die for me. People don't realise that." she glanced at her husband   
again. "He's amazing - just don't say it to him. He already knows it."  
  
Ami smiled. "I've always wanted to find someone like that. I mean it's kind of hard for  
me - there's always unmei."  
  
Bulma frowned, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It's everything." Ami glanced at Haruka and Michiru. "They've been in love probably   
since time began. So has Usagi and Mamoru."  
  
Bulma was interested in the comment about Usagi. "So Usagi and Mamoru are like...  
destined to be together?"  
  
Ami nodded, "Hai - their love is everlasting."  
  
"And nothing, absolutely nothing can get in the way?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. They have died for each other; their love had withstood time. He  
went to another country, and during this time she was chased by another, who loved   
her desperately. But they withstood that. So hai - nothing can get in the way."  
  
Bulma looked sadly at Gohan, and sighed.  
  
Ami followed her gaze.  
  
Bulma forced a smile on her lips, as she inwardly prayed that her son would not make  
the mistake Gohan had.  
  
  
~ Room ~  
  
Trunks rubbed his ass, he glanced down and indeed what he feared was true.  
The little brat had singed his pants!  
  
He flew to her; he noted that she was now standing with apparent ease, an innocent smile  
on her beautiful face.  
  
"Look at this!"  
  
Usagi glanced at his ass, and couldn't help but grin, "I already know you have a nice  
ass Trunks-kun. What's the point of this?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "My having a nice ass is not the point! Look what you did to  
my pants! These are my favourite pants!"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Trunks, your okaa-san is the sole-owner of  
the largest corporation this side of the galaxy and your otou-san is an ouiji. Do you see the  
point I'm getting at here?"  
  
Trunks sighed, "You do realise that we're not going to get out of here for a year right?  
It hasn't even begun and already you're wreaking my pants!"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Trunks - chill. No one is going to see your singed ass but me!"  
  
Trunks sighed, and then crossed his arms, trying to look stern. "You up to some training?"  
  
Usagi settled into a fighting stance, "Bring it on!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "You sure you're not going to fall on your face?"  
  
Without warning, Usagi lashed out with a vicious high-kick, planting her foot into his face,  
sending him sprawling backwards.  
  
Trunks wiped the blood off his lip, "I guess not."  
  
Usagi tossed stray strands of hair out of her eyes. "Come on Trunks! That little sparring  
session with your otou-san wasn't enough! Get up!"  
  
Trunks arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Vegeta couldn't satisfy your bloodlust? Interesting."  
He dodged a punch then whirled to his feet, he aimed for her head, but she ducked, and   
grabbed the leg.  
  
"Iie - we weren't done yet, but remember Haruka interrupted?"  
  
Trunks nodded, trying to free his leg, "Hai - I remember."  
  
Usagi flipped him, but he used his hands and the force of the throw to flip himself to a  
standing position.   
  
"So what's up with that girl anyway?" He threw a ki ball at her, which she met with one  
of her own.  
  
"Haruka? What do you mean?" she rapidly threw blasts at him, some of which he dodged,  
others he blocked.  
  
"I mean isn't she a little bit overprotective?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, and blocked his punches, "They all are."  
  
"Hmm - the whole princess and future queen thing huh?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
He could see that she no longer wanted to talk. He launched his Burning Mandala attack,  
Usagi was too close to dodge the attack, so she quickly blocked it, but the force of   
the attack sent her sprawling backwards. Trunks took swift advantage of the opportunity  
and was upon her. Usagi rolled out of the way, ignoring the stinging in her arms. She   
flipped backwards, landing on one knee.  
She launched her Hyrourin Tsunami attack - an attack which had gained in speed and  
strength since the first time she used it.  
Trunks blocked the attack, but he was sent flying to the air.  
  
Usagi sat down, and watched him struggle to his feet. She sighed, and blew her hair  
out of her eyes. "So this is what we're going to be doing for an entire year?"  
  
Trunks limped to her side, and sat down with at thump. "Basically, you can go off and  
make up more of your attacks." He winced as he twisted the wrong way. "I swear that,  
that attack is more powerful now - a lot more powerful."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "We are in my world now - sort of - the moon is present here.  
Remember moon power and all that? My moon associated attacks would of course  
pack a lot more punch."  
  
Trunks shook his head, "Just remind me to be in Super Saiyajin mode next time ok?"  
  
***  
  
They all turned as another capsule car landed.  
  
Bulma smiled, and climbed, retrieving her daughter. She turned and gave Bra to Vegeta  
who protested loudly, but once Bra was in his arms, he quieted and smiled down at his  
chibi hime.  
  
The Z senshi stared at Vegeta, never had they seen such a gentle smile on his lips, it   
literally transformed his entire face.  
  
Then he stepped out...  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
  
  
  
Let's say I had a writing frenzy - wrote this in less then a day. Kind of a last hurrah  
before I settle down to assignments and stuff =)  
  



	12. Mamoru's return

  
  
A warning to Mamoru-haters, you may not like this chapter because of the way   
I depicted Mamoru. I'm sorry! But can't satisfy everyone!  
I'm still without my beta reader!!! ::sniffles::  
  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Twelve  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. English Language Adaptation to DiC   
Entertainment 1995   
Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
The Inner senshi ran to surround Mamoru, but he could not see the one face that  
he was searching for.  
  
He turned to Rei, "Where is she?"  
  
Rei took a deep breath, wishing that he had asked anyone but her. "It's a long story  
Mamoru-san."  
  
Mamoru continued to stare at her, and she sighed, "She went into the Room of Time  
and Space in order to train."  
  
"Train?" Mamoru was beyond confused.  
  
Minako took him by the elbow, and explained all that had happened since the two  
dimensions had joined together.  
  
Mamoru nodded slowly, "So - she's in there...alone?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
The senshi turned, to find Gohan standing behind them.  
  
Gohan had been studying this 'Mamoru'. Instinctively he knew that this was the man  
that Usagi was destined to be with. "She's in there with Trunks."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
Minako hurried to explain. "He's her sensei."  
  
Mamoru frowned, his head was still light, and none of what they were telling him was   
sinking in.  
  
Bulma noticed the disoriented look in his eyes, and strode swiftly to his side. "Come on  
Mamoru - you need to sit down - maybe eat something?"  
  
Bulma noticed that this young man was extremely handsome - ebony hair falling into  
eyes of a stunning sapphire hue. He was tall, broad-shouldered and possessed the   
physique of an athlete. She could see that he and Usagi would make a stunning couple.  
  
"Arigato." he murmured, unsure what to think.  
He allowed Bulma to lead him to a seat, Bulma settled him down, still concerned for his  
health.  
  
Gohan studied him, unsure how he was to act towards him. Sighing, he decided to sit  
next to him.  
  
"I'm Son Gohan."  
  
Mamoru looked up, and offered a small smile. "Chiba Mamoru."  
  
Gohan saw the look of defeat in his eyes. Gohan had been determined to hate this man.  
But how would he feel if Usagi left him? He'd be devastated and to find her again, and   
find out that she was in the Room with some guy for a year? Gohan would probably  
tear the hinges off the door, drag her out and beat the guy to a bloody pulp. Gohan   
studied Mamoru, and saw the dangerous glint in his eyes, and empathised with the man  
he had set out to hate.  
  
Mamoru stared at the door, feeling murderous, but not wanting to show it. He could   
see that the S senshi were worried that he would commit mass murder any second now.  
He couldn't make them worry - things were hard enough as it was...  
  
Mamoru glanced at Gohan - there was something about him. He couldn't help but feel  
curious about the life Usagi had led away from him, of the people in that life that he   
had nothing to do with.  
  
Gohan grinned at him, attempting to start a conversation. "You fight with the Sailor senshi?"  
  
"You can say that."  
  
"Man - how do you deal with the skirts???"  
  
Mamoru laughed, "It's not hard let me tell you! But I just kept my eyes on Usagi -  
it helped a lot."  
  
Gohan shook his head, "Even if I just looked at Usagi, it wouldn't help! I mean   
every time the wind blows a certain way..."  
  
Mamoru laughed, and Gohan laughed with him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"A whole year with her huh? What's so wrong with that?"  
  
Piccolo snorted in disgust - of course Goku wouldn't understand!  
  
"What?!" Goku shrugged, still not seeing what the problem was.  
  
  
***  
  
She glowed.  
  
Trunks watched her in awe. Usagi had transformed into Princess Serenity, her white gown  
flowed about her, her golden hair and formed itself into her trademark odangos.  
  
She radiated with power.  
  
Slowly she drifted down, as she did so her clothes changed. Trunks stepped up to catch  
her as she was unsteady on her feet. "Daijaibu da?"  
  
Weakly, Usagi nodded.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Iie - I couldn't reach my okaa-san. I'd have to wait until I get out  
of here."  
  
Trunks nodded, and effortlessly carried her to the bed. "You rest."  
  
Usagi protested, but Trunks waved that aside. "You rest - tomorrow we train some more."  
  
Trunks left her to rest, he walked out again to resume his training. He wanted to be of use  
to Usagi who he thought of as his little sister - he never really had one, something he envied  
Chibi Trunks for - he envied Chibi Trunks for a lot of things.  
  
Trunks fell into the rhythm of punches and kicks, it was almost soothing - beating up an  
imaginary opponent, but his mind was not focused on it.  
  
He had watched Usagi develop new attacks, incorporating the power of the moon.  
  
With the moon's presence in this amalgamation of worlds, Usagi's attacks had gained  
in strength, and the new ones that she developed were devastating.   
  
Her technique was a combination of Vegeta's ruthless drive and her own flair for style.   
Those couple of days spent with his otou-san had impacted greatly on her and it showed.   
She now favoured, hard and fast hits - punches that rained on him without mercy, coupled   
with powerful kicks executed at the perfect moment to send him flying across the room. Her   
ki blasts were often fast and powerful, and her favourite attack was undoubtedly Vegeta's   
Kakusanyudokodan.  
  
She had effectively mastered all of the Z Senshi's attacks - all of this made her a formidable  
opponent, and Trunks was extremely happy that she was on their side, and honoured to  
have claimed the title of her Sensei.  
  
Usagi watched him moving through the space, it still unnerved her this vast nothingness.  
She watched as Trunks created around him an environment of fire and rocks. She   
watched as he moved, smoothly through all the chaos.  
  
She knew that he thought that she was beyond him now in her power, but he didn't   
realise that she still had so much to learn from him.  
  
When he made a move to turn around, Usagi sprinted for the bed, knowing that he  
would be angry to find her walking around, instead of 'resting'. He continuously  
stressed the importance of rest, but never practised what he preached.  
  
***  
  
"It's opening!"  
  
Excited, the S senshi crowded around the door, eager to see Usagi. Mamoru  
stepped back, unsure how she would receive him. He and Gohan had spent  
the day together, talking and getting to know each other.   
  
Trunks walked out first, painfully aware that the girls' eyes were focused on him   
and his ripped shirt. He suddenly wished that he had taken Usagi's advice and  
changed before charging out.  
  
Usagi followed him, and was swamped her the S senshi - through the haze of  
faces and cacophony of voices, she saw him.  
  
Mamoru watched her, she was silhouetted by the blinding light that poured out  
of the door, it framed her slender figure, and made the moment seem more  
surreal.  
  
He stared at her, not really sure whether to believe what his eyes were telling  
him. He wanted to believe that she was but a few steps before him, that all he  
had to do was span a metre, not time and space.  
  
Gohan had steeled himself not to look at Usagi at this moment; he knew that  
bathed in light, she would be heart-breakingly beautiful. He couldn't look at   
her. His eye fell on Mamoru, and the pained expression on the man's face.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." his name fell from her lips, a benediction, a wish, a prayer.  
She ran into his arms.  
  
As soon as his arms closed around her, she felt safe. This was what she had  
always known, this she would always have. As she embraced him, her eyes  
opened and her gaze fell on Gohan. His expression of sorrow was imbedded  
in her mind's eye.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo grabbed Makoto's wrist - she winced in pain.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Without looking back, Piccolo dragged Makoto into the Room, the door  
closing in on them swiftly.  
  
"Bakayaro!" Makoto hissed; she glared at him.  
  
Piccolo glanced at her, "What are you complaining about now?"  
  
"You just dragged me away! I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to   
my friends - to Usagi!"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "You'll only be gone for a day baka!"  
  
"For them!" she fumed, "I'll be in here for an entire year with you!"  
  
Piccolo's eyes narrowed, "You can go out whenever you want!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Makoto turned to leave, then remembered Usagi. She sighed, "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Piccolo glared at her back, wishing she would just go.  
  
"Usagi will kill me."  
  
Piccolo snorted, understanding. "Just stay out of my way baka - I've got  
important training to get to."  
  
Makoto spun around, "Hey! You have to train me too!"  
  
Piccolo groaned, he had forgotten that part.  
  
Makoto stopped, and gazed around the Room. Usagi and Trunks had   
left in a state less then clean. Her green eyes widened, and in a flurry of  
motion, she dashed around, frantically cleaning.  
  
Piccolo hurriedly stepped out of the way, eyes wide as Makoto whirled   
around the Room. The girl moved fast - that at least he could give her.  
  
He shot up into the air, soon realising that it was the only safe place to be.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Mako-chan?"  
  
Rei glanced at the closed door, and nodded towards it.  
  
Usagi glanced at it, the burst out laughing. Krillin came up behind her.  
  
"Are they in already?"  
  
Usagi managed to nod.   
  
Krillin grinned at her. "Think they'll survive?"  
  
Usagi thought for a moment, and then burst out laughing again.  
  
***  
  
"Umm...Piccolo-san? What are you doing up there?"  
  
Piccolo stared down at Makoto. He was now unsure if the thing was safe to  
be around.  
  
Makoto stared up at him, confused to see him crammed into a corner of  
the ceiling. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to answer her  
and come down.  
  
Piccolo shook his head, he had to get a grip on himself! He had faced  
multitudes of horrors, and survived them - he can survive a girl.  
  
Slowly he drifted down. "Okay, let's see what you got."  
  
Makoto nodded, and swiftly transformed.  
  
Jupiter swiftly summoned the power of Jupiter, and launched her  
Supreme Thunder at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened as he watched lightening fly out of the attenae  
on her forehead, he flattened himself on the ground, at the last minute,   
narrowly avoiding the blast.   
  
He glared up at her, and Mako smiled at him innocently - it was going  
to be one hell of a year.  
  
  
  



	13. Warning Shot

  
A small note about the pairing: I know some of you are upset about where this seems to be  
leading, but let me just say that the pairing is something that I've finally decieded on, and let's  
just say that I think it will surprise you.  
Thank you to all the people who say that even if Usa and Mamo get together they would  
still read the fic, even if you are avid Mamo-haters!  
  
  
  
  
Unmei - Chapter Thirteen  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. English Language Adaptation to DiC   
Entertainment 1995   
Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
~Warning Shot~  
  
  
  
  
  
Concentrate, feel the energy move inwards, building...  
  
"So does this mean that you don't want eggs???"  
  
Growling, one of Piccolo's dark eyes snapped open. He glared at the girl, who wore an   
apron and mittens, bowl tucked against her hip, fork in hand.  
  
Very slowly and deliberately he growled, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Makoto blew her bangs out of her eyes, and glared at the Namekjin. "All you had to   
say was that you didn't want eggs!"  
  
Piccolo sighed, exasperated, "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't eat!  
I just drink water!"  
  
Makoto tilted her head to the side, "How about flavoured water? I could put some  
lemon or strawberry in that..."  
  
Piccolo growled at her in response, and in a huff Makoto spun on her heel and stalked  
away.  
  
It had been three months now, and he still refused to do anything with her. Makoto was  
bored out of her mind, still remembering that out there in the real world, she was needed  
at her strongest. If Piccolo refused to train her, she would just work out herself.  
  
Makoto soon settled into a routine, she would start out with basic punches and kicks,  
working into full attacks at an invisible opponent. Once finished with what she liked to   
call her 'mortal' training, she would transform into Sailor Jupiter, and practise assailing  
an invisible opponent. Makoto still had no idea how she would fare against a real   
opponent, and thus didn't know if all of this work was paying off or not.  
  
Piccolo, unbeknownst to her, had been watching Makoto. He finally realised that Usagi  
was right when she said that Makoto would probably take up the techniques, he just   
wished that Usagi had picked anyone but him!  
  
***  
  
"Come on Usa! Why won't you spar with me? Let's see what you can do!"  
  
Usagi smiled gently at Gohan, and shook her head, "Iie."  
  
Gohan stared at her incredulously, "Nani? Dooshite? I want to see what you  
can do! A year in there, you must've gotten stronger - developed new attacks -  
come on!!!"  
  
Usagi laughed, and stuck her tongue out at him. "Iie!"  
  
Gohan leaned back, "A whole year in there - I bet you're almost as strong as  
me..."  
  
Usagi's eyes flashed with anger, then she smiled. "You think I'm that easily  
manipulated? Come on Gohan, give me a little credit!"  
  
Gohan sighed, and shook his head, "It was worth a shot."   
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trunks. Realising that prying information  
out of Usagi would be fruitless, he bounded off to bug Trunks.  
  
Usagi watched him run off, feeling a pang in her heart. She felt warm arms  
envelop her, recognising who it was, she leaned back into his embrace.  
  
"Hey - so how was it?"  
  
Usagi shrugged, not wanting to answer him.  
  
Mamoru frowned; he had been telling himself that he trusted Usagi. But then  
he wasn't sure if he knew Usagi anymore.  
  
Usagi sighed, "Gomen Mamo-chan. I know you feel...left out." she turned to face  
him, "But you have nothing to worry about."  
  
Mamoru stared into her eyes, and wanted so badly to believe her.  
  
***  
  
"Ow!" Makoto glared up at him, rubbing the arm that he had hit.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes, and waited for her to get up. He waited. He waited -  
then he yelled at her - he never had patience anyway. "Would you get up your fat  
ass?!"  
  
Makoto jumped to her feet, fire blazing in her eyes, "I DO NOT HAVE A FAT  
ASS!!!"  
  
Piccolo smirked, "Whatever you say baka - but I really don't suggest you wearing   
that tiny fuku of yours - really doesn't suit..."  
  
Piccolo hit the ground, his jaw smarting. Makoto shook out her hand, trying not  
to wince from the pain that radiated from her knuckles.  
  
"What are you made out of anyway? Stone? Covered in moss?"  
  
Piccolo stared up at her.  
  
Makoto smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Piccolo huffed, and leapt to his feet, muttering something about lucky shots.  
  
Makoto continued to smile sweetly at him, "Well? You did say you were going  
to train me?"  
  
Piccolo muttered something under his breath again.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Piccolo grinned at her, flashing his fangs, "I said it's a pity that I can't just throw  
you into the wilderness like I did with Gohan."  
  
Makoto's jaw dropped open, "You didn't? And how old was Gohan at this time?"  
  
Piccolo shrugged, "I don't know - maybe four, five - human years elude me."  
  
Makoto stared at him, "You're saying that you put a four year old baby in the woods,  
all by himself?! How could you! He could've been eaten or something!"  
  
Piccolo laughed, amused by her, "That was the point." then he grinned at her. "Besides,  
Gohan wasn't an ordinary four year old."  
  
Makoto shook her head, and crossed her arms, "Cruel bakayaro!"  
  
Piccolo refused to answer the insult, instead he settled once more into a fighting  
stance.  
  
Makoto held up her hands. "I want to learn how to fly - like Usagi."  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "Flying huh?"  
  
Makoto nodded, feeling uneasy when she saw the glint that came into his eyes.  
  
Piccolo grabbed her, arms around her waist. Before Makoto could process what   
was happening they were up above the ground. She stared into his dark eyes. When  
she was this close to him, she really couldn't see that he had green skin and antennas.  
All she could see was his ebony eyes and feel his strong arm wrapped around her   
waist.  
  
"Just concentrate on your ki - your power..."  
  
Makoto nodded tentatively - then realised doing that was a mistake when he dropped  
her.  
  
She screamed.  
  
***  
  
The Senshi sat back in awe as the Senshi of Ice and the Senshi of the Sea trained.  
  
Sailor Mercury unleashed her Mercury Aqua Rhapsody at the same time as Sailor  
Neptune launches her Deep Submerge; perfectly in sync with each other. The two attacks   
whirled around each other, complimenting and enhancing each other. The combined attack   
hit the target, decimating it and is immediate surroundings.  
  
Usagi flashed Haruka a grin, who grudgingly admitted she was right.  
  
Vegeta snorted, Usagi flashed him an irritated look.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her, "All flash and no power."  
  
Neptune heard the remark, and before Usagi could leap to their defence, Neptune  
turned and launched her Deep Submerge on the arrogant ouiji.  
  
Vegeta, completely unprepared for the attack, was knocked back.  
  
Usagi stiffled a giggle at the sight of Vegeta sprawled on his back. Vegeta glared at her,  
knowing that she was suppressing her laughter. He leapt to his feet.   
"Is that a challenge?!"  
  
Neptune stepped forward, but before she could say anything, Usagi interceded.   
  
"There are going to be no challenges!"  
  
Vegeta growled, and Usagi glared at him, for one moment her eyes flashing dangerously  
of silver. Vegeta backed down, his hackles still raised.  
  
A ball of lightening crashed into the ground, and a sinister laughter rolled out, filling all   
that heard it with dread.  
  
Usagi looked up, her hands clenching into fists as she stared at the abomination in the   
sky.  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The gauntlet is thrown

  
Gomen nasai for the delay! Major writer's block with this chapter, as  
well as the rigors of school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Fourteen  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
silver_moon_07@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. English Language Adaptation to DiC   
Entertainment 1995   
Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
~ Hikari emerges ~  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
A ball of lightening crashed into the ground, and a sinister laughter rolled out, filling all   
that heard it with dread.  
  
Usagi looked up, her hands clenching into fists as she stared at the abomination in the   
sky.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, "What is it with this dimension and green men?"  
  
Usagi ignored her friends comment, and stared up at Cell.   
  
Goku stepped forward, "What do you want Cell? You said you'd give us time!"  
  
Cell smirked at him, "I have given you enough time Goku...now hand over the girl!"  
  
Goku flicked a glance at Usagi. "Not a chance Cell!"  
  
Cell sighed, "Really Goku, this hero act is all to tiring! Why don't we just end the   
games? Won't that be easier? None of these people have to die." His dark eyes  
narrowed, "Think of it Goku, you persist with this and all these people's lives  
are on your shoulders and their blood on your hands."  
  
Goku growled and stepped forward, but before he could do or say anything a   
golden blur shot past him.  
  
Realising whom it was, he reached out to stop her, "Usagi iie!"   
But she was too fast for him, and she had already shot up into the sky to meet Cell.  
  
Usagi stopped a few metres away from him.  
  
Cell was surprised by this sudden burst of power from a slip of a girl. Her power  
rivalled Goku's. His mouth quirked into a smile. He knew better then to underestimate  
pretty little girls - what he would have given to have one such as her in his genetic  
makeup!  
  
"Ah - you must be Tsukino Usagi...what a wise child! Much wiser then Son Goku."  
  
Usagi's eyes flashed dangerously, light began to emanate from her being, then  
as the power rushed through her veins her head snapped back.   
  
She looked at him again, and Cell stumbled back upon seeing the silver orbs   
that bored into his being.  
  
"Cell..." her voice resonated deeply. Those below were taken aback, that was not  
Usagi's voice. "Tell your master..."  
  
Cell growled, his hands clenching into fists, "I have no master!"  
  
She smiled, the smile held no kindness, but was that of the predator assessing her  
prey. "Tell Kage that Hikari protects what is hers."  
  
Cell's eyes narrowed, no slip of a girl would ever tell him what to do. That thought  
fixed in his mind, he pounced her.  
  
The girl smoothly moved the side, and backhanded Cell across the face. He flew   
back, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.  
  
He wiped it, slowly, deliberately, staring at the girl.  
  
She smiled once more, that slow predatory grin. Cell backed off slowly, before  
with one final growl flew off.  
  
The glow left her eyes. Usagi shook her head slowly, trying to remember. Slowly  
she drifted down.  
  
Gohan saw how unsteady her decent was, and rushed to be there for her if she   
needed him.  
  
Sure enough, as she touched the ground, she wobbled, and slumped into Gohan's  
waiting arms.  
  
Mamoru's dark eyes flashed with anger, as he watched the love of his life in   
another's arms.  
  
Gohan cradled Usagi in his arms, "Usagi? Usa?"  
  
He watched her eyelashes flutter, "Mamo-chan?"  
  
Gohan flinched, her soft question cutting him to the quick, "Iie Usa, its Gohan."  
  
"Gohan..." the name slipped from her lips.  
  
He could feel his heart being wrenched as he stared down at her face, "I'll give  
you to Mamoru."  
  
Usagi shook her head lightly, clinging to his shirt, "Iie..."  
  
The S senshi have now surrounded him, they touched her arm lightly, softly  
calling her name. Gohan relinquished his hold on her, and stepped back as  
her friends surrounded her.  
  
Mamoru held back, watching. Usagi didn't need more people suffocating her,  
the logical side of his brain said, the other less rational side told him to tear  
past the Senshi and hold her. The two sides locked wills, neither giving an  
inch, and finally the logical side prevailed, the battle lasting mere moments.  
  
Rei cradled Usagi's head, laying a hand over her forehead, she sent positive  
energy into Usagi. Ami quickly scanned her body for injuries, as Minako hung  
over her shoulder anxiously. Haruka arranged her limbs so that she would be  
comfortable, casting worried glances at her face. Michiru stood over all of  
them, eyes attentively scanning Usagi's body for visible injuries.  
  
"Just energy depletion, give her a few moments and she should be fine."  
Ami murmured thankfully.  
  
Haruka sighed, "What happened? Was that one of Usagi's incarnations?"  
  
Luna bounded forward, "I wasn't sure until now, but now I am certain - I  
wish Setsuna was here, she understands all of this."  
  
The Senshi turned to the cat, ready to listen.  
  
Luna shook her head lightly, "I want to make sure I get this right - as some  
of you know, Usagi is the guardian of the Light - she is Light itself. That is   
apart from her being the Lunar Princess. In fact Princess Serenity of the Moon,  
was chosen to be the guardian of the Light on her ascension as Queen, but with...  
her untimely demise and that of the Kingdom and the Silver Alliance..."  
  
Usagi smiled at her gently, reassuring her, Luna nodded and continued. "This  
moment you understand, has been prophesied...and the result..."  
  
Luna shifted uncomfortably, this was part of the prophecy that she hadn't had the  
nerve to reveal to the Senshi, but with the moment so close to hand, she saw no  
other choice. The cat once more wished for the presence of the Senshi of Time.  
She would handle this with more tact and grace.  
  
Rei sighed, "Onegai Luna, no more half sentences - my nerves are stretched out   
as it is!"  
  
Luna nodded, and cast one desperate glance at Artemis, who made his way to  
her side. Luna took a deep breath, and recited from memory.  
  
"He shall search for she who is the light - his sister reborn again. He shall chase her as night   
chases day - and those moments when they meet shall be the dawn and dusk of existence.  
And in that final dusk, all would be left of light and dark would be hope..."  
  
Luna hung her head; the prophecy was indeed ominous.  
  
Trunks frowned, "What's wrong with that? This might not be the 'final dusk'!"  
  
Artemis shook his head, "You don't understand, Hikari and Kage have only met once before -  
the beginning of time. 'Those moments when they meet shall be the dawn and dusk of existence'.  
They were never meant to meet more then twice."  
  
Trunks bit the top of his lip. "I don't believe in a predestined fate. I have never believed it, for  
who knows better than I that 'fate' can be changed!"  
  
Ami sighed, "I would love to believe that Trunks-kun, but we know that the world doesn't   
work like that. You might think that you have challenged Unmei, but indeed you have played  
directly into her hands."  
  
Trunks turned to a weakened Usagi; he took her hands, "I believe in you Usa. Not this   
mythical Hikari - it is you."  
  
  
***  
  
Piccolo's head snapped up, his senses whirling. There was a great disturbance in the world.  
He knew that they couldn't afford to stay in here any longer.  
  
Without a word to Makoto, he slipped on his cloak, and prepared to leave the room.  
  
Makoto, who had taken up Piccolo's habit of meditating while levitating, had no idea what  
Piccolo was doing. In the time they had spent in the Room, she had learnt to read the silent  
signals. She had also mastered the art of flying, and using her ki to maximise her physical attacks,   
but the art of using her ki as a direct assault - that was something she never managed to master.   
She could fire a few ki blasts, but it was pitiful compared to what Piccolo could manage, or even   
that of the less powerful Z senshi. Makoto had realized that her strengths lay in her physical attacks.   
In that she was more than a match for Piccolo, but the fact that he used his ki blasts to great effect,   
made him that much of a better fighter. However, Makoto, once transformed into Sailor Jupiter   
was as strong as Piccolo. In that form she matched him in every way, and Piccolo would never   
admit it.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
Her green eyes snapped open; she glared down at Piccolo. He stood below her, legs  
wide, arms crossed, glaring up at her.   
  
Another thing that Makoto had developed in the time, was her appreciation for green-skinned  
men, with antennas, but she realised that Piccolo would never return such feelings. He was   
after all asexual. The feelings had developed into the affections of siblings.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We leave." He whirled around, and strode towards the door.  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes; that was usually the extent of their conversations. She watched him  
stride away, wondering how he managed to always have his cloak flare out behind him -  
she resolved to wear a cloak as well, it was just so cool.  
  
"Matte! Our time isn't up."  
  
Piccolo glanced at her; "Baka." then continued his stride towards the door.  
  
Makoto sighed, something was up - she saw the tense set of his shoulders, and knew that   
he wouldn't call a halt to their training if they weren't needed in the outside world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. A world redeemed

  
  
Gomen nasai minna-chan!!! ::ducks at all the rotten vegetables thrown at her::  
Gomen gomen! Please forgive me for making everyone wait for so long!  
Onegai???  
I bring you the last chapter....  
  
  
  
Unmei (Destiny) - Chapter Fifteen  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
silver_moon_07@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha  
TOEI Animation 1992. English Language Adaptation to DiC   
Entertainment 1995   
Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama  
None of these characters belong to me.  
  
  
~ A world redeemed~  
  
  
  
Usagi sat crossed legged, gazing out at the world below Kami's Lookout.  
  
She knew what was going to happen. She desperately wanted to turn back  
time and maybe change something. Setsuna would be the first to chaste her  
for such a thought.  
  
This was how it was meant to be.  
  
Trunks may not believe in unmei, but she did. She knew how powerful its  
pull could be. There was no escaping it.  
  
She desperately wished for Setsuna, or Dende - both radiated such calm and   
warmth, she was instantly calmed by their presence. But they both still haven't  
recovered from the massive blows that was their worlds colliding.  
  
Usagi knew what had to be done, and what she had to. She desperately  
wanted more time. More time to do...everything.  
  
A commotion rose up as the door to the Room swung open. The Inner Senshi  
rushing to embrace Makoto, and pull her away from 'the youma'.  
  
Makoto had let them pull her away, but not before casting one last look at   
Piccolo.  
  
Usagi stood, instantly drawing everyone's attention.  
  
Her cerulean eyes were focused on the sky.  
  
"The time has come."  
  
***  
  
Gohan far from the main group. He saw the puzzled glances the Z senshi sent  
his way. Gohan had never been on the outskirts of the group - that spot was  
regulated to Piccolo and Vegeta. Gohan was usually in the thick of it all.  
  
But he needed to think. The incident with Usagi and Cell had left him more shook  
up then he cared to admit.  
  
He glanced to the side and noted that Mamoru was sitting apart from the gaggle of  
Senshi.  
  
Mamoru stared at Usagi. He had seen that tilt to her chin before, knew that look  
in her eyes, and he was helpless.  
  
He knew there was no talking to Usagi right now. If she had made her up her mind,  
very little could be done to persuade her otherwise. He knew his Usako very well,  
and knew how deeply belief in fate meant to her.  
  
But he hated this; it was tearing him apart.  
  
He didn't want to think too much - she had changed; did she still love him? The   
question had been running around his mind for a while now. It was very slowly   
killing him - this not knowing. For as long as Mamoru could remember, Usagi had  
loved him. That was the one constant in his life. And he didn't know what would   
happen to him if the one thing he was absolutely sure of was to be wrenched from him.  
  
***  
  
Kage paced restlessly. He could feel her - she was so close, but he was powerless to  
do anything. Who knew better then himself the rules? He had thrown down the   
gauntlet - it was up to her to pick it up.  
  
"Hikari...quit procrastinating!"  
  
***  
  
Usagi's head snapped up. She stood.  
  
Everyone had been discreetly watching her, and when she stood, they all lunged to  
their feet.  
  
Usagi turned, and looked at each of them.  
  
Very formally, she bowed to them. "Arigato minna."  
  
She straightened and smiled at them, trying to reassure them.  
  
Then without warning she shot up into the sky. "Kage! I call thee!"  
  
At her words, the world was plunged into darkness.  
  
"It's about time sister-mine."  
  
Cell appeared by his side and drifted down to hover just above the senshi. His eyes focused  
on Gohan, he smirked. Gohan tensed. He didn't like this - it was too sudden.  
  
The senshi all leapt to their feet, stunned at the swift turn of events. But they knew this fight was out  
of their hands.  
  
Usagi glared at Kage. "The time has come - you should've known that I would seek you out, there was  
never any need for any of this suffering!"  
  
Kage smirked, "But what's the fun in that Hikari? If we did as you wanted, we'd be out in boring space with  
nothing to step on. How boring would that have been?"  
  
Usagi fumed, "Kage..."  
  
"Enough talk!" A dark bolt of energy shot straight towards Usagi's slim form.  
  
Gohan shot into the air, but he didn't get far until he felt steel-like hands clamp on his arms, preventing him from  
going. He turned, furious, ready to lash out whoever dared to stop him from getting to Usagi.  
  
Trunks stared past him, still keeping his firm hold on Gohan's arm.  
  
"Let me go Trunks-kun." Gohan's voice was low, but the edge of steel in his tone was hard to miss.  
  
Trunks finally looked at him, "This isn't your fight Gohan."  
  
"Isn't my fight? What are you talking about? That's Usagi up there!"  
  
Trunks growled and threw him down on the ground, "How dare you? You think you're the only one that cares   
about her? Look around you! Every single one of the people you will look at cares about that girl." he gestured  
to the Sailor Senshi. "To them she is more then a leader, and their princess, she is their best friend!" He gestured  
to Gohan's family, "To them she is the daughter, the sister they will never have!" He gestured to Vegeta, "She  
is the daughter he longs for, she is his equal." He turned to the rest of the Z senshi, "She is their friend."  
  
Trunks took a deep breath, "She is a sister to me, she is what Bra is to Chibi-Trunks - I would die for her."  
he stopped before he could choke on the rest of his words, finally he pointed to Mamoru, "She is the love of his  
life - there will be no other for him."  
  
Gohan stayed silent, knowing that Trunks wasn't finished yet.  
  
"They would all die for Tsukino Usagi, Gohan, they all would lay their life down without a second thought, but   
none of them are fool-hardly rushing to her side..."  
  
"Maybe they don't love her the way I do." Gohan bit out.  
  
Trunks laughed, it was a bitter laugh, mourning his friend's naiveté, "Oh Gohan, you have never been so wrong."  
He stared at Gohan, "They are staying put because they know that whatever is happening up there is out of their  
hands. It's bigger then all of us, bigger then Usagi."  
  
Gohan let his words sink in, his eyes traced the features of the people around him and he saw the same thing in  
every face, fear, pain, loss and resignation. Mamoru seemed to be in agony, his face contorted, silent tears running  
down his face unashamedly.  
  
Silently, Gohan turned his eyes upward, simply sending Usagi his love and support.  
  
Usagi flicked a glance at Cell, she saw the way he eyed the people below, "Hyrourin tsunami..."  
Almost casually she dispatched of the monster that had terrorised her friends.  
  
That done; Usagi flipped over Kage's head, releasing a ki blast as she did so. Kage whirled out of them blast's path.  
The smug grin that had seemed permanently painted on his face had faded, leaving grim determination.  
  
They battled like this for what seemed hours, trading ki blasts and blows, but something just wasn't right.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi flew out of the vicious cycle that had sprung up, the others below, watched fascinated as she   
threw her head back. A light seemed to radiate from every pore of her being.  
  
The light shimmered over her features, and they watched stunned as the girl they all loved changed. The gold in her  
tresses seemed to melt off to reveal startling silver locks that looked like liquid mercury. Her sky-blue eyes changed  
to a silvery-blue and her golden skin radiated with a silvery sheen.  
  
Luna slowed audibly, pain in her eyes, "She is no longer human."  
  
The S Senshi's heads snapped around to stare at the cat, who gazed at Usagi mournfully, "That is her pure Lunarian  
form - Usagi is gone."  
  
A sob escaped Rei's lips as she stared at her best friend, "This is it isn't it?"  
  
They all remained silent, eyes fixed on the fierce battle that raged above their heads.  
  
Usagi brought her hands above her head, eyes glinting with determination; she would end this. As she brought her  
hands down, a light appeared, she twists her hands, which now clasped the sword that appeared in her hands.  
  
Kage's eyebrow rose, "Oh that's how you want to play?"  
  
He copied Usagi's movements, producing his own sword.  
  
With a growl they launched themselves at each other.  
  
Swords clashed high, low, Usagi lunged to full extension, with every intention of piercing Kage's heart - if he had   
one. Only that heart wasn't there to receive the fatal blow. Kage had spun away and ended up behind her. He   
grabbed her wrist, the hand holding her sword, he twisted it behind her, pulling her into his embrace. Swiftly, she twisted out of his grasp, and once more lunged.   
  
He hoped clear as best he could, both swords moving too fast for the Senshi's eyes to follow, as every   
attack - his to hers as much as the reverse - met its parry.   
  
The pace continued relentlessly, swords flashing.  
  
Usagi whirled the side, just as Kage whirled in the opposite direction - and the tip of her sword plunged into his flesh.  
  
Time for a moment seemed to stand still, as everything around them stilled. Kage stared down the silver tip that   
was imbedded in him, he stared into her silvery blue eyes, before raising his own sword and plunging it into her stomach.  
  
Usagi gasped, frozen as she had been, she never saw Kage's arm move.   
  
Thus they stood, staring at each other, light and dark, entwined in a dark embrace.   
  
Kage slipped off her sword, plummeting to the ground, his mouth twisted into a grin; the others never saw it, but  
Usagi did.  
  
Before Kage's body could hit the ground, it exploded, like black glass shattering.  
  
Usagi's own body drifted slowly to the ground.  
  
The Senshi had been paralysed, unbelieving, and only when Usagi's limp body hit the ground did they all surge to   
their feet.  
  
Gohan and Mamoru reached her side simultaneously. They knelt at her side, acutely aware of the other's presence.  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open, it was no longer a silvery blue, but the blue of the skies. Her hand drifted upwards to  
touch Mamoru's face. "Thank you for the love we had..."  
  
Her voice was soft and raspy, Mamoru clasped her hand to his cheek, silent tears flowing down.   
"Aisheteru Usako, now and forever."  
  
Her other hand drifted upwards to touch Gohan's face, "Thank you for the love we could've had."  
  
A sob racked Gohan's body as he desperately grabbed Usagi's frail hand.  
  
She smiled at both of them, "Aisheteru..."  
  
They were left holding nothing....  
  
The others had come up behind them, tears flowing down their faces.  
  
They all stopped, and seemed to be listening to someone.  
  
A small smile touched some faces.  
  
Rei collapsed in tears, Makoto holding her as her small body shuddered with her tears.  
  
Minako pressed a hand to her chest, staring up at the sky, mourning what the world had lost. She turned and  
took Ami's hand, who squeezed her hand hard as tears shimmered in her eyes.  
  
Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru huddled together, Hotaru crying as she held on tightly to her Michi-mama and Haru-papa.  
  
Piccolo gazed up at the sky, his cloak billowing behind him, silent as ever, but if one looked closely, they could  
see a lone tear coursing down his cheek.  
  
Goku held Chi-chi as she sobbed.  
  
Chibi-Trunks and Goten stared solemnly at the spot where Usagi had lain.  
  
Bulma clung to Vegeta, and for once, Vegeta held her.  
  
Trunks stared up at the sky, grinning. Usagi wouldn't want him to mourn.  
  
All eyes turned to one spot, as they all grieved for their princess of light, who had finally accepted her destiny.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
I know, it's a lousy ending for those looking for fluff - flame me if you wish, I can take the heat.  
I just wanted to add a little something here. I knew people would be disappointed, but what I don't understand is  
why a sad ending automatically denotes a bad ending. This is the ending I've envisioned from the start, this is the  
story I wanted to tell and I'm really not going to write an alternate one. Any other ending would, for me, ruin my story.  
In fact, if Usagi had ended up with Mamoru - a lot of you would be disappointed. If she ended up with Gohan,   
those few rooting for Mamo-chan would be disappointed. If she ended up with Trunks...getting my drift here?  
So I want to apologise to those who don't appreciate sad endings, but I can't make everyone happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
